Extended Family
by x23453
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie left the Cullens to adopt a child, Bella. What happens when later on in life she comes across the other Cullens at high school and sparks fly between her and Edward? Cute/ Fluffy story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Moving Away

Rosalie POV

Today was the day. After many months of considering, Emmet and I decided that we wanted a child. The only way for us to have a child was through adoption. We considered the dangers of adopting a human child, but it was the only way, and I've wanted a child of my own more than anything else for my entire existence. Emmet was very supportive, and I could tell deep down that he wanted the chance to be a father.

We wanted the child to live a relatively normal life until we were ready to tell he or she about our world. So today we were leaving our vampire family indefinitely in order to give our little one a normal childhood. We were going to completely sever all ties. Today we would leave the house, go to the orphanage choose a child, and head to Maine where we decided to start our new life. Of course, both Emmet and I were sad to be leaving our family, but we wanted this chance.

Emmet had just finished loading the car, and the family was assembled down stairs. We had been progressively saying our goodbyes to different members of the family spending time with each of them in the past few weeks. So today we kept it simple a few last hugs, well wishes, and hopes to see each other again after our child grows up.

Esme-if she were human-would have been crying.

Carlisle was-as always-supportive.

Edward was sad to see Emmet go. He may have thought Emmet was annoying, but they were always close. _Hey Edward, I know we don't really get along but I'll miss you. _He gave me a slight smile and a nod.

Alice was zoned out trying to gaze into our future with our child. "Alice, do me a favor; don't look into our future if you can help it. I don't want you guys to worry, and we will see you again someday."

And finally, Jasper just had a pained look on his face. Most likely from the sea of strong emotion swirling through the room.

After saying our final goodbyes, we made our way out to the car. Before startng the car, Emmet took my hand.

"Ready?" I took a deep, unnecessary breath and nodded.

…At the orphanage…

The lady in-charge lead us into a room full of playing children. I just stood there until Emmet spoke:

"It's a bit overwhelming. How do we choose one?"

That's when I saw her, a beautiful little girl with big brown eyes and long wavy brown hair sitting in the corner by herself. I pulled Emmet in her direction. I bent down in front of her.

"Hi, what's your name?"

She looked at me shyly before answering. "Bella."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Three."

Then Emmet stepped in, "Do you want to come home with us, Bella?"

She nodded; I helped her up and took her hand. After we signed all the necessary papers, we took Bella to the car. Half-way there I felt a little hand tug on my jeans. I looked down at Bella.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I call you 'mommy'?" The smile on my face probably threatened to rip my face in half.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

14 years later

Bella POV

First day at a new school. Yay! Yeah right, who am I kidding? I hate the first day mainly for that horrible feeling you get that comes from a mixture of nausea and boredom. Nausea from the nerves of having to 'introduce yourself to the class' and boredom from hearing the same questions over and over and over again. Throw all that in with feeling like a bug under a microscope, and that results in the oh so wonderful first day feeling. Unfortunately since my parents are vampires, I've experienced quite a few first days because we move around quite a bit.

Yeah that's right, my parents are vampires. Their plan was to wait until I was sixteen to tell so that I could have a normal childhood. But my Dad accidentally walked right into the sunlight in the back yard when I was eight.

So today I'm starting a new school. Forks High School to be exact in the miserable little town of Forks, Washington. Not that the small town really effects me, I'm not exactly a social person. In fact, I'm actually pretty shy.

I pulled into the parking lot, parked my black Mercedes (I'm not really a car person but my parents love them), and headed to the front office. I approached the desk with a relatively plump middle aged woman sitting behind it.

"Excuse me, Isabella McCarty, I'm new here."

"Ah yes, Isabella. Here's your schedule. Let me know if you need any help , and have a nice day."

The first three periods passed the same. Being called to the front of the room to introduce myself-gag-, tripping, blushing, telling people to call me Bella not Isabella, and blushing some more. I met a few new people. Eric and Mike who were nice enough to start out with but quickly developed into annoying little golden retrievers who followed me wherever I went. Jessica who had that whole sweet on the outside, bitchy on the inside thing going on. And Angela who actually seemed nice; however, she seemed kind of shy like me so we didn't interact much.

I ran out of third period English in order to escape my unwanted posse and headed for the lunchroom. Ugh! Lunch. Another reason I hate the first day-lunch. You never have anyone to sit with or in my case want to avoid sitting with some people. I took a deep breath and scanned the room for a place to sit. That's when I saw them.

Edward POV

I sat at the lunch table staring at my untouched apple. Trying to block the whirlwind of thoughts around me. Most of the thoughts concerned the new girl-Bella. Though I had heard all about her, I had yet to see her.

Just then I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up. That's when I locked eyes with her. She was the most beautiful human-no scratch that-the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Even though she was human, she was just as beautiful as any vampire I have ever seen. She a had big expressive brown eyes, long luscious, wavy brown hair, plump red lips, adorable, pink cheeks, and soft, feminine curves.

Alice and Jasper heard my intake of breath and looked up to see what had caught my attention. They stared confused at the gorgeous human girl who was now staring back at us intently. Shocked doesn't even described the way we felt when she began to walk towards us.

Bella POV

I knew immediately they were vampires. Not only did I grow up with vampires, I also met several when they would stumble upon our family-much to my parents dismay so I immediately recognized what they were.

There were three: a shirt, pixie-like female, a blond male, and easily the most gorgeous man on the entire planet. He had messy reddish-brown or bronze hair, perfect features, and a lean, muscular build. He was also staring right at me. The other two then snapped their heads up to look at me.

I had two options. One do what my parents would most likely want me to do-turn around get in my car and go home. Or two do what I wanted to do-approach them. If I could only get close enough to see their eyes.

I decided to approach them. They must be relatively safe if they are here in school. Also, I have a slight advantage over most humans. I discovered due to my encounters with other vampires that vampire powers have no effect on me. As I got closer I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the golden color of their irises. Thank God they only drank from animals that made this situation much easier.

They were sitting alone, and their faces were shocked as I walked up to their table. Not to mention the rest of the cafeteria that was completely silent gaping at me.

I decided to speak first. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here."

The pixie-like girl gained her composure first. She muttered, "Sure," with skepticism in her voice. I sat down in the empty chair next to the Adonis of Vampires. Then the blond male spoke, "I'm Jasper, this is Alice (motioning to the pixie), and that's Edward (indicating the handsome male with the piercing ocher eyes). I'm sorry if we seem rude we're just shocked most people don't just approach like that."

"Oh, don't worry your not being rude. I understand you must think I'm strange. I'm just more comfortable with vampires than with the rest of the people here." If they looked shocked before, there aren't words to describe their expressions now.

Edward who had just been staring at me the whole time managed to choke out a strangled, "What?"

"Well my parents are actually vampires; they adopted me so I recognized what you are immediately. My parents drink from animals like you; I noticed your eyes." They just continued to stare. I was actually getting a little self-conscious and started to blush. Edward broke the silence:

"Well…It's lovely meeting you." He had the most beautiful, velvety voice imaginable. He then took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Of course, I was bright red. He continued:

"But I must ask if your parents are vampires would they want you approaching us and are you yourself not afraid?"

Momentarily dazzled by his gaze, I took a moment to compose myself before answering. "Well, your right my parents would not want me to approach you; they most likely would have wanted me to turn around and leave the moment I saw. They try to limit my contact with other vampires. Of course, I've met others before, but you are the first 'vegetarians' besides my parents that I've ever met. And to answer your other question, I'm not afraid. You hunt animals. Yes, I know that doesn't mean you're not dangerous, but you can't really do anything in the school cafeteria without risking exposure."

They finally relaxed, and we fell into an easy discussion. We talked about my past, but I never gave specifics-such as my parents names-unsure if Mom and Dad would want that. We typically try to remain distant from other vampires and not become involved. But the 'Cullens'-as they told me to be their surname-seemed different; I liked them.

I learned they had to other members of their coven-Carlisle and Esme-who act as their parents. Carlisle was the local doctor in Forks. They also told me that at one point they had two other members, but they left over a decade ago. They just moved to Forks several years earlier after spending time in Alaska with a clan in Denali (I had actually heard reference to this clan before during my parents whispered conversations they really didn't want me to hear).

After learning about the Cullens, I decided I wanted to get to know them more-particularly Edward. I blushed just thinking about him. Throughout the entire conversation, I would try to sneak glances at him, and I thought I saw him looking at me. But I might just be imagining what I wanted to see. If I wanted to befriend the Cullens, I could not under any circumstances tell my parents that there were other vampires in the area. Besides the fact that my parents never aged, the main reason for our frequent moves was the number of vampire encounters. I didn't know how long it would take my parents to figure out about the Cullens, but I hoped it was a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I was intrigued by Bella-wow, understatement of the century. She was an enigma, a beautiful, fascinating enigma. The way she just approached us and confronted us about our monstrous nature left my mind completely blank. Literally blank- I couldn't hear anything from her.

I was also confused about some of the things she said. First of all, she told us her parents were vegetarians. I wasn't aware of any vegetarians other than ourselves-Emmet and Rosalie included-and the Denali clan. Also, the use of that term- 'vegetarian'- it's not exactly a scientific term, more of an inside joke among my family, and I was confused as to why she would use it. I just shook it off and decided to consider it later.

Instead, I took the time to gaze upon her beauty. Her beautiful eyes that would light up each time she would laugh. Or the gorgeous blush that would stain her cheeks for seemingly no reason at all.

_You okay man? I'm getting some strange feelings coming off of you. _

I just looked at Jasper, who had scooted a little farther away from the conversation in order to deal with Bella's human scent, and nodded.

At that point, Alice started to breath heavy like she was about to have a panic attack. She just looked around frightened. Jasper was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong Alice?"

_Oh my God! Oh my God! It's okay; we'll figure it out. Calm down Alice_ she chanted over and over in her head.

Alice took a few breaths to calm herself. "I was going to ask Bella to go shopping with me so I was looking into the future to see what she would say and then everything just went blank."

Bella immediately jumped in looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry that's probably my fault. You see from my encounters with others of your kind I've learned your powers or at least the one's I have come across have no effect on me."

"Well that would explain why I can't hear your thoughts," I mumbled mostly to myself.

Bella gasped, "Wow, a mind reader and a psychic. Do you have a power Jasper?"

He responded in a polite, quiet voice, "I'm an empath. But I hadn't noticed I didn't effect you. I was more focused on someone else." He sent a pointed glance in my direction, and I glared back at him.

_Chill Edward. I'm just joking. You are acting different though._

The bell rang, and I was immediately sad. I didn't want to leave Bella. "What class do you have next Bella?"

"Ughh," she pulled out her schedule to look. "Biology with Mr. Banner."

I couldn't restrain a smile from breaking out on my face. "Really, me too. I'll walk with you."

She flushed a soft pink and ducked her head a little. "Thank you, Edward."

Jasper POV

…on the way to class…

I kept thinking about the emotions coming off of Edward-a mixture of confusion, fascination, adoration, and lust-certainly not what I had come to expect from him. I laughed to myself thinking about what it must be like for Edward to experience these things for the first time at such an old age. Just then Alice spoke:

"Bella seems nice. She's certainly interesting compared to most humans. I just get frustrated because I can't see her."

"Edward likes her." I smirked.

"I know Jazz; I think we all like her." She acted like she was stating the obvious.

"No, Edward _likes_ her." She just stared at me until it clicked.

"Really?" she asked with a large smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if he realizes it yet, but he does."

Alice then preceded to let out a high pitched squeal followed by her jumping up and down clapping her hands. I tried to calm her down. "Come on Ali, lets get to class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clarify, I know I changed it around and made Bella immune to **_**all **_**vampire powers. I think for this specific plot it makes it more interesting if Alice doesn't know everything that's going on. **

Chapter 3

Bella POV

When Edward said he would walk with me to class, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. All eyes were on us as we made our way to Biology. I understand why; the Cullens explained that they typically keep their distance from others. I can certainly understand that with vampire parents my whole life is about keeping a cautious distance. 

When we got to Biology, Edward sat down in his seat, and I introduced myself to the teacher.

"Um, Mr. Banner, I'm Bella McCarty. The new student." Yes, my epithet these days seemed to be different variations of new kid, new girl, and fresh meat. 

He looked up with a polite smile, "Ahh, yes. Isabella. Here's your book." As he turned to grab the book, I scowled at the back of his head for using my dreaded full name. He then handed me the book and said, "You may sit next to Mr. Cullen." I was smiling so widely I might have looked slight demented from outside perspective. I looked over at Edward to see a beautiful smile gracing his lips as well. 

I made my way to my seat only tripping once. After I sat down, Edward looked down at me, "Hey again." I was memorized by his topaz eyes; I barely managed to whisper: 

"Hi."

Mr. Banner call the class to order and spoke: "Okay, today you will complete a short lab with your partners then you may have the rest of the period to talk, but please try and keep it down."

Edward turned to me. "Ladies first, partner." I smiled at him and then preceded to complete the first section of the lab. It was pretty simple-examining cells under a microscope undergoing different stages of mitosis. We finished quickly and turned our worksheet in to Mr. Banner. 

Since we had the entire period to talk, I turned to Edward. "Well you've heard my story, and I've heard your family's story. But what about your story?" 

Edward POV

"What would you like to know?" I was trying to be as evasive as possible since there were parts of my dark past that I certainly did not want to share for fear of scaring her away. 

"How old are you?"

"You might not want to know that." Would it bother her that I was plenty old enough to be her great-grandfather.

"Come on try me. My parents aren't exactly old in vampire terms but they are more than old enough to be my grandparents. Come on please." She gave me the cutest little pout that I couldn't resist-God since when did I become such a softy.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901, and then I was changed in 1918 when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza."

"Wow that's impressive…" Bella continued to talk, but I soon become preoccupied with a set of thoughts pointed in her direction.

_Damn it. How am I suppose to ask Bella out if she keeps talking to Cullen. _Of course, from that idiot Mike Newton. Jealousy pulsed through my veins; there was no way I was going to let him get any where near my Bella. _My Bella_-I liked the sound of that. 

I sent a glare in his direction, and then turned back to Bella. "What else would you like to know?"

"Well, everyone else in your coven seems to be paired off. What about you? Do you have a wife or girlfriend?" She blushed bright red as she asked me this.

"Um, no I've never had a mate. I never even had a girlfriend when I was a human." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So what about you Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed. "No, I've never had a boyfriend. Boys typically don't show much interest in me."

I couldn't believe it. "Really?"

"You seem shocked." She gave me a disbelieving look. 

"I am. I mean you're beautiful. Why would boys not show an interest in you?"

"I'm not beautiful. My mom is beautiful. Supermodels are beautiful, and I'm just kind of plain." She looked down.

I tilted her chin up to look me in the eye. "You don't see yourself clearly then because you are absolutely gorgeous."

She stared into my eyes for a long moment until she sighed out a quiet 'Thank you.' 

The bell rang and she began to gather her books. Just then Mike Newton approached the table. "Hey, Bella if you need me to I would be happy to show you to your next class." 

I gave him a murderous look, and then spoke, "That's okay Mike. I've got it; why don't you run along to class." He walked away like a sad dog with its tail between its legs. "Ready Bella?"

"Yeah." 

She told me that she had gym next, and that it was her least favorite class of the day because she was really clumsy. I could believe that; she tripped at least three times on the way to the gym and would smile when each time I caught her.

Bella POV

Edward walked me to the gym doors. I turned to him and smiled:

"Good bye, Edward. Thank you for walking me to class"

"My pleasure. Until we meet again, Bella." He then grabbed my hand and kissed it like he had earlier causing my heart rate to increase to a near unhealthy level.

I walked into the gym and used my hand to muffle my squeal of happiness. I then coughed and tried to regain my composure due to some of the strange looks I was getting from other students.

**Hey guys, the updates are probably going to slow down now. Not too much, I still hope to post every few days, but the first few chapters were written ahead of time so that's why they were all up in a matter of a two days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So some of you brought up in the reviews a very good point. Shouldn't Edward be affected by Bella's scent? Well I had/ have a plan for something happening with Bella's fresh blood later on (to show that he's not entirely immune). But overall, I just wanted to make this kind of a cute, funny, ironic story and not get too into Edward's personal struggle. I understand the concern; I typically don't enjoy stories that stray too far from the norm as far as vampire nature but that would have added at least like four chapters of Edward dealing with that before he even starts to warm up to Bella. It would also make it into a much more serious story than what I'm going for. But anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. Keep reading and giving me feed back! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I made my way into the locker room. I had major hopes that I would get to sit out today since I had no clothes to dress out in. But lucky me, Coach Clapp just so happened to have a gray t-shirt with the school logo and matching sweat pants I could borrow. After dressing out, I went and sat down on the bleachers hoping to avoid as many people as possible.

As soon as I sat down, I saw Jessica walking in my direction. I greeted her:

"Hey Jessica." She paid no attention to the lack of enthusiasm in my voice; I could tell she was on some sort of a mission.

"Hey Bella, Can I ask you something?"

I gave her a wary look, "Sure…"

"So do you like know the Cullens?" Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head as she waited for my answer.

"Um, well kind of, I guess. I just met them today, but they seemed really nice at lunch and everything." Obviously, I couldn't tell her the real connection I had with them.

"Oh, well Edward walked you to class and everything. So I was just wondering?" What, was she stalking me?

"He was just helping me find my classes."

"So do you like him?"

I blushed bright red. "I don't know Jessica. I just met him 2 hours ago." In reality, I already knew that I liked Edward. But I wasn't going to tell her that. Besides with Edward's power, he would definitely find out, and that would just be too embarrassing considering he was perfect, and I was me; therefore, I didn't have a chance.

I think Jessica could tell I wasn't going to say anything else so she just skipped off to her friends probably to report what I just told her.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and told us to partner up to play tennis. I intended to just sit there until everyone was partnered up, and I could just pair up with the last single person. But, no! Mike Newton had to offer to be my partner. And I would feel guilty for telling him 'no' if I didn't have another partner lined up. So I told him yes.

Mike and I had to play against Jessica and some blond girl. Of course after I hit Mike instead of the ball about five times, we decided I should just hang out near the back of the court.

Finally, the Coach told us to go change, and I rushed to the locker room to change and hopefully avoid Mike. As I walked out of the gym I was greeted by a beautiful sight: Edward Cullen leaning against the wall waiting for me. I heard Mike call my name, but I pretended not to hear and rushed over to Edward. "Come on. Walk fast."

Edward looked confused. "What? Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm running away from Newton."

Now Edward just looked mad. "Was he bothering you?"

"No, he just likes to follow me around, and it gets annoying. And that's saying something considering I have been here for one day."

Edward POV

Hmm…maybe I need to have a talk with Newton if he insist on bothering my Bella; I couldn't allow some twerp to antagonize her that was just unacceptable. But I decided I would deal with him later and focus on Bella now.

"So how was gym?"

She frowned. "Awful. Mike asked to be my partner, and I didn't have anyone else I could pair up with so I had to say yes. Then I was so awful I just had to stand at the back of the court the entire game."

I put my arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. "It's okay. It's only one class." At first, I was afraid my cold skin had frightened her because she stiffened at my touch, but then she relaxed so maybe it was just shock. I removed my arm after a long moment-not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, right here." She walked up to a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

I took a moment to pick my jaw up off the ground. "Bella? This is your car?"

"Uh. Yeah. It's a bit flashy for me, but my parents picked it out, and my mom really has a thing for cars."

"Wow."

"Thanks." She smiled at me clearly amused by my reaction. She stepped towards me. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Until then." Then leaned down to kiss her hair. I pulled back as soon as I realized what I just did. "Well…um…I need to go meet Jasper and Alice. Bye." I ran at a human pace to my Volvo before I could do anything else stupid. She probably thinks I'm freak now. Wait, no. She already knows that I'm a freaking vampire so she probably thinks I'm even more of freak than she thought originally. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. _I kept chanting that to my self over and over again.

Jasper and Alice made their way to the car. They both gave me an amused smile, but they chose to block their thoughts.

_I'm a little tea pot short and stout… _Alice, obviously.

_That history teacher today trying to lecture on the Civil War. Give me a break. Maybe I should speak up in class and give them a piece of my mind…_ Who else but Jasper.

I just groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel before starting the car and speeding in the direction of home.

Bella POV

WOW!WOW!WOW!…………………………….....................................................................................................................................................................................................

About five minutes after Edward kissed me-okay it was just on the head but come on-, I was finally capable of rational thought so I got in the car (and still slightly dazed) made my way home to endure the normal interrogation from my parents.

**So next chapter, Emmett and Rosalie will come back into the story. But it will still be a little longer before they find out about the rest of the Cullens in Forks; I need to build Bella and Edward's relationship some more before then. Read and Review. Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I parked my car and stepped outside hoping to stall talking to my parents because they were always over curious and over excited-particularly when it came to school-, and I also had a secret to keep.

Hesitantly, I stepped through the door. My parents were in my face in almost record time. Dad picked me up and swinging me around in a big bear hug, "Hey sweetie. How was school? Are any boys bothering you because I can certainly take care of that." His expression changed from happy and carefree to deathly in mere seconds.

"School was fine Dad. No, no one's bothering me," I lied-Mike Newton, gag. I turned to my mother, "Hey Mom."

She gave me a gentle hug, "Hey baby."

They ushered me into the kitchen. My mom called to me in a cheery voice:

"Come on Bella. I'll make you a snack, and you can tell us all about it." My mother missed being human much more than most vampires so she wanted as many details as possible regarding any human experience.

Mom made me a PB&J sandwich and then sat down at the table with me and Dad at the kitchen table. "So…?" She stared at me expectantly.

"Well, all my classes are okay expect gym, but that was to be expected. I met a few nice people. But its only one day so I'm still not sure where I fit in yet." That was a lie; I knew exactly where I fit in. I juss wasn't so sure that they would approve.

"Are there any hot guys?" I blushed. Mom was always so eager for me to be a social butterfly and experience everything possible. She always wanted me to date but was fiercely protective at the same time. Of course, Dad hated the idea, and I never really wanted anyone…until now.

"Mom. I've only been there one day. I was too concentrated on finding my classes and not tripping to notice any guys." Of course, I had noticed one guy, but I certainly couldn't tell them about Edward. Besides the fact that he's a vampire, I'm not exactly comfortable gushing about my crush to my parents.

Dad decided to enter the conversation. "Besides Rosie, I really don't want her going looking for guys; I'm sure none of them are good enough for my Jelly Belly." I rolled my eyes. Why would plain, clumsy, shy Isabella be to good for them?

Dad took the chance to excuse himself. "Excuse me ladies. I'm going to tend to the backyard." He kissed my mom on the cheek then exited through the back door.

"Oh, Bella. I noticed you need some more clothes for school. So you and I are going shopping Saturday, and then you'll be alone the rest of the night while your Dad and I hunt."

I groaned. "Mom? Shopping?" I whined. "Gosh, you sound like Alice." Mom's head snapped up. I realized my slip immediately.

"Who's Alice?" She gave me a strange look I didn't quite understand.

"Oh um…just a girl I met today. She spent the entire lunch period talking her next shopping trip." I laughed nervously. God, I suck at lying well technically I wasn't even lying; Alice did talk about shopping at lunch-I just left out the fact that she was an immortal mythical creature.

Mom eyed me suspiciously and then took my plate away to wash. She let it go for now, but I had a feeling she wasn't completely convinced.

Edward POV

After parking my Volvo in the garage, Alice, Jasper, and I walked into the living room.

"Hey Mom." I greeted Esme; I knew she liked it whenever one of her 'children' called her 'Mom.'

She smiled. "Hello Edward, Jasper, Alice. How is life in the human world."

Jasper chuckled. "Interesting," he responded with a smug smile. He seated himself on the couch, and Alice sat in his lap giggling to herself.

Esme's brow furrowed portraying her feelings of confusion. "Am I missing something."

Alice and Jasper were blocking their thoughts again, but I had a very good idea what they were laughing about.

Jasper just laughed harder, "Edward's in _love_." He tried to give his words a sing-song effect to just take the teasing to a new level.

I glared at him. "Jasper, could please mind your own business!?"

The Alice decided to pipe in, "Oh, so he doesn't deny it."

Alice and Jasper apparently thought this was freaking hilarious since they just sat their laughing at my love life or lack there of or whatever; God I don't know!

I opened my mouth to tell them to shut the hell up, but Alice cut me off. "We know mind our own business." They ascended the stairs before they called to me with their thoughts.

_See you later, Romeo…But seriously I think Bella's perfect for you._--Alice

_Go get her, tiger. _If Jasper didn't watch himself, he was going to end up with his ashes spread across the backyard before the day ended.

I groaned and made my way up to my room throwing myself on the couch after putting on some Debussy to calm my nerves. As I sat there, I got lost in the thoughts swirling through my head.

Did I love Bella? If I was being honest with myself, I was positive I loved her from the moment I saw her. She was just so beautiful and fearless and accepting and selfless and the list could on believe me. And I've only known her one day. The memory of her smile, her blush left a warm feeling in my hollow chest and an unfamiliar sensation in my stomach. Is that what butterflies felt like?

Just then I noticed Esme standing at my door.

_What's her name Edward?_

I looked down sheepishly before answering, "Bella."

She just stood their for a moment. _Bella_. She repeated it to herself allowing a huge smile to grace her face. She then walked back downstairs leaving me to my thoughts.

**So there is the 5th**** chapter, I hope you guys like it. As always, read and review…And if any of you have suggestions, I'm looking for a way to insert some of Emmett's "Emmettness" into the story if you know what I mean. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I took a day off from writing to kind of consider some suggestions and really map out the rest of the story in my head. This chapter is a little bit of filler which just sets up some things to come. **

Chapter 6

Edward POV

After Bella's first day, each of the following days passed in a similar manner for Bella and I: stolen glances, an electric shock each time our hands brushed, and conversations where the rest of the school seemed to disappear. She was so interesting; every day I tried to guess her thoughts and read her expressions. And more often then not I was wrong; she always surprised me. She continued to spend most of her time with my family, but the rest of the school didn't ostracize her. They were always looking for a chance to steal her attention which actually made me a little jealous-okay, a lot jealous.

It was Friday at lunch when I first her Mike formulating his plan to ask her out in his head. _If I could just get her away from Cullen, I know that she'd say yes. _

I didn't think Bella would say yes. But then again like I said, she always surprised me. This entire situation made me extremely nervous. Mike didn't deserve her. In reality, I didn't deserve her, but I'm much too selfish to let that hinder me.

Of course, Jazz noticed my anxiousness. _What's up Edward? _I just shook my head at him letting him know not to worry.

Bella must have noticed that something was wrong too because I felt her warm, little hand touch my arm. "What's wrong Edward? You seem preoccupied."

I couldn't tell her what was really wrong so I gave her my best fake smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about a song I'm working on." She gave me a brilliant smile. A couple of days ago, I told her that a play piano. She seemed so fascinated by this that I actually wrote a song for her-a lullaby-, but I haven't decided when I'm going to play it for her.

The bell rang. I grabbed Bella's books for her, and we began walking to Biology. After we reached the classroom and took our seats, we noticed Mr. Banner was late so everyone just continued to talk.

That's when I heard approaching footsteps and a string of rather annoying thoughts. _Come on, Mike. You can do this._

Mike walked up to our table. "Uh, Hey Bella."

She barely glanced at him, "Hey Mike."

"So Bella I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me on Saturday night."

I completely freaked out and did the first thing I could think of. I jumped in, "Actually Mike. Bella has plans with me for Saturday night." Bella turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

Mike gave me a defiant look. "Is that so Cullen?"

I glared at him. "Yep, that's so. So should probably go sit down, I think class is about to start."

He gave me one more dirty look before turning and heading towards his seat. Then Bella turned to me with a smile on her face. "So I have plans with you Saturday night, do I?" As she continued to smile, she bit her lower lip which completely drove me crazy-in a good way.

I looked at the floor, and then glanced up through my eye lashes. If I was human, I would have been blushing. "Well, I was going to ask you." I tried to smile, but was I was too nervous for it to look genuine.

"Well, my parents are going hunting, and I'm not allowed to leave the house." My face fell, and I'm certain my heart broke; she was going to say no, but then she continued. "But you could come over to my house, and we could watch movies or something."

I smiled and silently thanked God. "Really?"

"Yeah, my parents cant know though." I nodded; she had already explained to us her reasoning for keeping us a secret from her parents, but I still wanted to meet them at some point.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, I was walking Bella to her car. Before opening her car door, she turned to me, "Um, so about our date," I felt my dead heart warm at the word 'date'. "Here are the directions to my house," she handed me a piece of paper. "And my parents will leave at eight so you can come by around eight-fifteen."

I smiled. "Okay." I bent down and kissed her cheek. I then moved my lips to whisper in her ear, "Good bye Bella."

She just smiled looking a little dazed as she touched her the spot on her cheek where I kissed. She finally whispered 'bye.'

I turned walking to my Volvo. Jasper and Alice were already there waiting for me. Jasper eyed me suspiciously. _What are you so happy about?_

I continued to grin as I answered, " I have a date."

**Read and Review, please!**


	8. AN

_Hey sorry, I hate to post an author's note alone, but I came across a question in the reviews that I think needs to be answered. Yes, Emmett and Rosalie know the Cullens. They once lived with them and participated in the whole high school charade. But, when they decided to adopt a human child, they felt it was necessary to distance the child from their vampire family in order to give their child some semblance of a normal life so they have had no contact with the Cullens in 14 years. (They now use the last name McCarty.) Therefore, Emmett and Rosalie do not know the Cullens are in Forks. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I had family in town for a couple of days so that delayed my writing, and I didn't want to rush this chapter. As always, thanks so much for the advice and support. **

Chapter 7

Bella POV

After barely eating any dinner and getting almost no sleep the night before, I managed to drag myself out of bed and get dressed to go shopping with my mom. I hardly managed to function normally; I was so nervous for tonight with Edward.

Yes, the unimaginable happened. I some how got a date with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, the most perfect amazing creature on the face o the planet. At first, I wasn't even sure if we actually had a date, but I let the word slip out when I gave him directions to my house. He didn't object to the term; he actually smiled so I assumed that meant it was an actual date.

Thank god, my house was in a relatively clean state because I only had a few minutes between when my parents were suppose to leave and when he would arrive. Before Mom and I left for shopping, I tried to casually glance around-hoping not to arise suspicions from my parents-for anything potentially embarrassing.

"Bella. Come on," Mom called.

"Coming," I squeaked. My nerves were currently on edge for several reasons. First of all, I desperately wanted to keep from making an idiot out of myself in front of Edward, and also the entire ordeal had to stay secret from my parents.

Once we reached the mall, my mom dragged me to a variety of stores buying me countless pairs of too short shorts, too tight jeans, and too low tops matching all of it with too high heels.

After the fifteenth store resulting in the twenty-fifth shopping bag, we found a cute little restaurant and sat down for lunch. Well, I sat down for lunch; Mom sat down to pretend to sip her water and politely decline any food. After the waiter took my order-mushroom ravioli-, Mom focused her attention on interrogating me:

"So Bella. I want to hear more about your school."

"What's there to tell Mom? I already told you about my teachers and all my classes."

She just looked at me for a second before the smile on her face turned into a straight serious expression. "Look Bella. I know there's a boy. I can tell from the way you've been acting always staring off into space with this dreamy look in your eye or looking into the mirror fussing with your hair before you leave for school. Your father's too big of a dunce to recognize it, but I do."

I sighed defeated. I guess I had to tell her about Edward. I just needed to withhold as many details as possible. "Okay there's this guy. I sit with him at lunch and in Biology. But I don't even know if he likes me that way so it's no big deal."

"Ooh, give me details. What's his name? What does he look like?" "Mom don't worry about it; lets just drop it. All you need to know is that he's extremely handsome, incredibly smart, and a perfect gentleman." I sighed dreamily just thinking about him.

Mom smiled and laughed. "Oh, honey. You've got it bad." I just blushed and looked at the table.

"I thought we were going to drop it Mom."

"Okay."

After the restaurant, Mom decided we needed a trip by the hair salon. My hair was washed, trimmed, blown dry, and styled into soft curls before Mom let me take a break and go get an ice cream while the stylist finished her hair.

As I was walking down the mall towards the food court, I noticed a familiar short, spikey haired, pixie-like vampire walking down the mall with dozens of shopping bags in hand. Apparently she noticed me too because she proceeded to skip towards me after letting out a high squeal.

"Hey Bella," she chirped.

"Hey Alice." I looked around nervously to make sure my mom wasn't coming. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me liked I had just asked the stupidest question in the world, like the answer was so obvious. "I'm here every weekend silly. I thought you would have figured that out by now." She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here now. I already have several outfits for you," she motioned to her shopping bags, "but I'm going to need you to try on the evening gowns."

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Alice you didn't need to buy me any clothes particularly evening gowns."

"You never know when it may come in handy Bella."

"Look Alice, I don't want to seem rude, but I'm here with my mom, and she can't know about you guys."

Alice just giggled. "Okay Bella. Never mind, I'll just leave. You can try the gowns on later. By the way, your hair looks nice."

I gave her a smile looking around nervously. "Thanks. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella. Have fun with Edward tonight." She winked at me before skipping towards the exit.

I looked at my watch; I had been gone for ten minutes so I ran back to the salon some how managing not to trip.

"Hey Mom," I said rather out of breath.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?"

Now I had to use my BS skills to fabricate an excuse, "Umm, there was a long line, and I waited forever then decided just to forget the ice cream. And I didn't want you to worry so I ran back."

"Oh, okay." Mom was obviously left very confused by strange behavior.

When we arrived home, Mom insisted that I model one of my new outfits for her and Dad. I chose one of the more reasonable ensembles: cute black shorts with a sleeveless, silk electric-blue top, and silver flats. They then proceeded to tell me that I looked beautiful. I may have looked better than normal, but I didn't think I was beautiful especially compared to them. At least, it was a good outfit for my date with Edward. I just couldn't say that enough-MY DATE WITH EDWARD.

Mom made me a small meal before her and Dad left to hunt. After I ate and they left, I ran through the house like a mad woman checking everything before Edward arrived.

Finally at eight fifteen on the dot, I heard a car in driveway. I few moments later, there was a soft knock at the door. I answered it revealing my vampire Adonis himself.

Edward POV

I was so nervous all day for my date with Bella. Of course, I had to endure ridicule all day from Jasper due to the fact that I was over a century old going on my first date. I can only imagine the teasing if Emmett were here.

Besides Jasper, the others were very supportive. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled at the prospect of me finally finding someone, and Alice decided that she would dress me-as if she didn't already. However, I was glad for her help; I wanted everything to go as well as possible.

I couldn't decide whether or not to bring her flowers or not. On one hand, they were a nice gesture to give to the young lady I was courting. On the other, she would have to hide them from her parents. I finally decided on a single red rose- a token for her while simultaneously easy to conceal.

At eight o'clock, I jumped in my Volvo and sped towards Bella's house following the directions. It was on the other side of town, but my driving speed would provide me plenty of time.

At eight fifteen, I pulled up to a large white house eerily similar to my own. I guess a lot of vegetarian vampires have similar taste. I took a deep breath and then made my way to her door knocking softly.

The door swung open, and there was my angel in shorts that displayed her long, creamy legs, a soft, blue top that perfectly complimented her rosy cheeks. Her hair was styled beautifully into soft curls; they looked so inviting I had to stop my hand from reaching out to touch them.

"Hey," she sighed with a smile lighting her glorious face.

"Hello Bella…um this is for you." I held out the rose to her and took the opportunity to bend down a softly kiss her cheek.

"Um, come in…Would you like a tour?" she asked twirling the rose between her fingers.

"Sure. Lead the way." Upon fully stepping into the house, I was assaulted with evidence that Bella's parents were indeed vampires. The house had a strange sent that could only result from vampires and human cohabitating in close quarters.

"Well, we just moved in so no pictures are up or really anything to make it more personal." She lead me up the stairs pointing out the different rooms-her parents room, the video/game room-mostly for her Dad's benefit she explained. I laughed at this having Emmett for a brother for several decades I could understand immature vampires. Finally she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, "This is my room."

She opened the door and lead me through. The walls were purple with a matching comforter set. There was also a desk with a rather nice computer and a large book case on the other side of the room. She followed my gaze around the room seeming slightly embarrasses, "My mom decorated the room. She likes purple. I prefer blue."

I looked into her eyes. "Well I don't know about the room, but blue certainly looks beautiful on you," I said admiring the way her blouse complimented her coloring. She blushed enhancing the effect.

"Thank you Edward."

I then turned my attention to her large collection of books. "Wow. I know you said you liked the classics, but this is impressive." It certainly was impressive for a teenage girl, countless volumes by Shakespeare, Austen, the Brontë sisters, and the list goes on.

"Well before I met you and Jasper and Alice, I never really fit in so I kind of just buried myself in reading."

She glued her eyes to the floor; I put a finger under her chin lifting her face so she would meet my gaze. "You never fit in before because the people you met were too blind and dimwitted to understand and appreciate your beauty."

She blushed. "I told you Edward I'm not beautiful."

"And I told you Isabella you do not see yourself clearly because you most certainly are beautiful along with intelligent and fascinating." I got down on one knee taking her hand, "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_." I stood up looking at the floor slightly embarrassed at my rant.

Bella smiled to herself and muttered, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Um. I guessed you were familiar with it judging from this." I held up the worn copy on her shelf. I could tell that she had read it quite a few times.

She smiled and looked me in the eye. "It's my favorite."

"Come on. I'll show you the down stairs," she whispered taking my hand. I could hear the fluttering rhythm of her heartbeat that alone kept a permanent smile on my face. Also, it did not escape my attention that Bella never dropped my hand as we walked down stairs through the living room.

I noticed the large grand piano in one corner of the room. "You never told me you play Bella."

"I don't; my mom does, but this is a chance for you to play for me," she told me smiling.

"Uh, what would like to hear?"

"The song you mentioned at lunch on Friday." Uh oh, that was _her_ song, and even though I could play it in my sleep, I suddenly felt nervous.

"Okay." I sat at the bench and tugged on her hand so that she would sit next to me.

I took a moment to look into her eyes before I began to play, and then I immersed myself in the soft, delicate melody that I crafted to soothe my beautiful angel into a peaceful sleep. After I played the last few notes of the song allowing them to dance throughout the room, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Bella was staring at me with wide eyes. "Edward. That was…beautiful. What inspired that?"

"You," I whispered as I allowed my hand to graze over the adorable pink blush appearing on her cheekbone. "I love it when you blush," I whispered so low I'm not even sure she heard me.

Bella looked at me with tears streaming down he face. I hesitantly bent down to kiss them away. "Edward. Thank you, that's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

We just stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment in time-topaz boring into deep brown. Finally, Bella spoke breaking the spell, "Are you ready to watch a movie."

I smiled, "Sure."

I went and sat down on the couch while Bella set up the movie. After that, she turned the lights off and sat down beside me.

Seconds later _Romeo and Juliet_ flashed up on the screen and I laughed. Bella looked up at me, "What you're the one that brought it up?" She smirked at me.

Hesitantly, like a thirteen year old on his first date, I put my arm around Bella. She stiffened initially surprised at the contact but quickly relaxed curling into my side resting her head on my chest. I then began to worry that she might get cold so I grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and rapped it around us.

Not long into the movie I began to whisper Romeo's lines to Bella. She just smiled and blushed as her heart continued to beat at a hummingbird's pace.

I'm certain if I-a damned creature-were to ever experience any piece of heaven this was it: Bella and I cuddled up on her couch watching a romantic movie, my arms around her, her head on my chest, my lips whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

By one in the morning, Bella and I watched _Romeo and Juliet_ along with _Pride and Prejudice_. Bella was still snuggled into my arms with my head resting on top of hers while we engaged in a casual conversation. As the conversation died down, and we just sat there in comfortable silence I began to hum her lullaby.

"Edward don't do that?"

I looked at her confused. "I thought you liked your song."

She smiled at me. "I love my song. I absolutely adore it, but it will make me fall asleep, and if you're here I want to spend the time with you." I sighed contently. Bella and I lay in each other's arms until about one forty-five when she spoke:

"Edward. I think my parents will be home soon; you better go."

I sighed an pouted, "Okay…"

"I know; I don't want you to go either, but I don't want to even imagine what would happen if my parents caught you here. Come on, I'll walk you out." She stood up and grabbed my hand leading me to the front door.

Once on the front porch, Bella turned towards me. I grabbed her other hand in my free one. I spoke first:

"I had an amazing time tonight Bella."

"Me too," she breathed.

I hesitated a moment before bending down to press a soft loving kiss to her plump lips. It was the most amazing feeling in the world-her warm soft lips moving in time with my cold granite ones. The kiss was sweet and slow before we pulled back needing air. My first kiss and it was perfect. More importantly, my first kiss with Bella and it was perfect. "Good bye my Bella."

She smiled looking dazed, "Bye my Edward." I smiled as she whispered the last two words to herself.

As I drove back home, I thought about when I used to think that I was complete in myself. I have never more than now been so certain that I was absolutely wrong.

Rosalie POV

"Emmett. She's already asleep she usually waits up for us if you hadn't taken forty-five extra minutes to wrestle with that grizzly before you finally drained it."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind, "But Rose, it's no fun if you don't play with them first."

As we made our way downstairs to the living room, Emmett sniffed. Out of habit, I copied his action. "You smell that Rose?"

"Yeah." There was a foreign smell strange and just a hint.

"It's muddled like someone tried to cover it up. I can smell a few perfumes and candles."

"Well there wasn't an intruder nothing's broken, and Bella seems fine."

"Oh my God, Emmett. I was grilling her today at lunch and finally got her to admit that there's a guy she likes. Do you think he was here?"

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his skull, "I kill him," he growled.

Trying to be the voice of reason, I placed a hand in his shoulder, "Well, that's just a theory. We don't know that, and it could have been completely innocent. Let's give her a few days and watch her behavior before we sit her down for an 'inquisition'."

He didn't look pleased, but he sighed and nodded his head, "Okay. A few days."

**Who! That's an extra long chapter, a little reward for the long wait. What did you thing of Bella covering up the smells, pretty smart, eh? Please Read and Review. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Bella POV

After Saturday night, the rest of the weekend pasted in a haze. I couldn't think of anything but Edward-his hand entwined with mine, his arms around me, his lips planted firmly against my own. 

I didn't tell Edward-for fear of embarrassment-that Saturday he actually gave me my first kiss, but since that moment the idea of a second kiss consumed me entirely. I'm sure I looked like a nut job from the outside, but I couldn't find the will to care. 

However, by Sunday night, I started noticing the strange looks I was getting from my parents. My Dad kept looking me up and down like he _knew _something was up rather than just suspected. For Dad to be so accusatory meant this was serious-Dad was always the fun one while Mom was the serious one. I was actually starting to get nervous. What if they detected Edward's scent? I thought I had been pretty thorough covering it up-rubbing everything down with either mine or Mom or Dad's clothing, burning candles, spraying perfume. Well, at least they hadn't confronted me yet; hopefully, that was a good sign. 

By the time I was in the car on the way to school Monday morning, my stomach was buzzing with butterflies knowing that I would see Edward soon. I wanted to look nice so I dressed in one of my new outfits: black skinny jeans with a red v-neck sweater and black flats (I didn't need to embarrass myself by tripping and falling on my face). 

I pulled in the parking lot and into a parking space next to the silver Volvo that my very own vampire angel was leaning against waiting for me. I stepped out of my car and Edward was at my side instantly taking my hand. He bent down to kiss my forehead before whispering, "Good morning love. You look beautiful." 

He called me love! God, it's ridiculous the effect he has on me, but I actually don't mind at all. "Thank you Edward. Good morning." I smiled at him.

Edward walked me to all my classes holding my hand. Each time I left him at the door to my class, he would pull me close kissing my cheek or my forehead. At lunch, we sat close together; Edward kept his arm around my shoulders with a beautiful smile on his god-like face. I also noticed the insane number of stares we were getting for acting so couple-like. Not to mention that Jessica and Mike's faces were practically green with envy-gee I wonder why? (Note the heavy sarcasm.)

We stayed snuggled together like this the entire lunch period except when Alice dragged me to the bathroom demanding details from Saturday night. She said Edward wouldn't tell her anything that he told her quote: "The nosy pixie needs to stay out of his love life." To which she responded that before me he had no love life. I told her about our date getting frustrated when she demanded details. When I told her that we kissed, I'm fairly certain that her squeal gave me permanent ear damage. 

Finally, Alice allowed me to return to Edward just in time for us to make it to Biology. We took our seats, and Edward continued to hold my hand under the table. 

Just then Mike approached our table. Jesus Christ, not again. Doesn't he get it? "Hey, Bella?"

I looked up not trying to hide my annoyance. "Yeah Mike?"

"Um, you know about the dance Saturday night."

I groaned internally sensing where he was going with this. "I guess I do now. This is the first that I've heard of it."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I figured I'd ask you before anyone else did." He sent a pointed glance in Edward's direction. I heard a growl building in Edward's chest; I squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

I sighed and looked at Mike. "Mike, I'm sorry but I think we should just be friends. I'm not interested in you like that." I was trying to appear sympathetic, but I really just wanted to tell him to leave me the HELL ALONE. 

Mike glared at Edward before walking away. I swear I saw Edward bare his teeth at him before he turned away. 

Mr. Banner came in and addressed the class: "Okay class in preparation for the blood drive at the local hospital, we are going to be blood typing today." I gasp, and Edward froze. This was not good.

Edward POV

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I had to get out of there. What if I lost it and attacked someone? Dear God, what if I attacked Bella? My body was completely still, but my mind was in complete turmoil.

Bella looked panicked as well until she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She leaned over to me whispering 'relax.' She then threw her head down on the table with a loud groan. 

I was shocked. What on Earth was she doing? She continued to make sickly moaning sounds until Mr. Banner approached the desk. "Miss McCarty are you okay?"

She barely held her head up before speaking in a weak voice, "Actually, I don't feel well at all. Could I go see the nurse?" Ahh, it finally clicked; she's genius!

"Um, okay. Can you go on your own?"

"I think I need help." That was my queue.

"I'll help Bella to the nurse." The teacher looked me.

_Might as well let him. He has perfect grades it's not like missing class will hurt him._

"Okay Edward. Take Miss McCarty to the nurse."

_Lucky. _That thought obviously coming from the putrid Mike Newton. 

I put Bella's arm over my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella and I stayed in that position until we were in the hall. She grabbed my hand started to run at a human pace. "Come on."

We ran out to the parking lot. Once we were outside, I picked her up in my arms swinging her around planting kisses all over her face. "You're amazing Bella."

She just giggled once I set her down keeping my arms around her; she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why thank you kind sir."

I decided to play along, "You are most assuredly welcome, ma lady."

Just then I had an idea. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me? Right now?"

Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled. "Yes." 

I took her hand and pulled her to the car. In the car, we sat in comfortable silence. She only spoke to comment on my choice of music. I learned that she loved Debussy along with other classical composers. God, could I love her any more?

I pulled off on the side of the road moving quickly to open Bella's door. Then I turned to Bella: "Bella, have you ever ran with a vampire before?"

"With my dad when I was little why?"

"Hop on my back." Realization dawned on her, and she smiled. 

Bella climbed on my back, and then I was running. The feeling was like nothing else. Flying through the forest, Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, her arms around my neck, her face pressed into my shoulder. Half-way through the run, I felt Bella turn her face to the side and kiss my neck. I felt like my heart might just beat anew.

Finally, I stopped in the middle of my meadow which would hopefully now be _our_ meadow. Bella looked up from shoulder and gasp. "Oh, Edward. It's beautiful." I smiled to myself happy that she liked it.

"I found it the first time we were in Forks almost seventy years ago." 

"This is amazing." 

She dropped from my back walking around in front of me. She was staring at me. I started to wonder what she was looking at, but then I looked down noticing my sparkling forearms. She smiled and reached out to trace my arms. I closed my eyes and got lost in the sensation. She moved her fingers to the exposed skin of my chest where the top few buttons of my shirt were left open. I shivered in pleasure. Finally, she traveled to my face tracing my nose, my eyelids, my lips. "You're beautiful." 

I grabbed her hands and sat down on the ground pulling her into my lap. She rested her head on my chest, and I buried my face in her hair inhaling her amazing floral scent. I sighed contentedly, "Ahh, Bella. I love you." She gasp, and I froze.

Did I really just say that? I knew it was true, but what if she didn't feel the same? I panicked, "Look Bella. I know it's soon. You don't have to say anything back. But I want you know that it's absolutely true and-." She cut me off with a sweet tender kiss. 

"I love you too Edward." My heart soared. 

I smiled and bent down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss-the feeling of her plump warm lips sending bolts of electricity throughout my body. I leaned back into the grass with Bella on my chest. Finally, she pulled back so that she could breathe.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," I agreed completely dazed. Bella rested her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms more firmly around her. 

"So…does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

I laughed. "I sure hope so…and I guess this means that I get to take you to that dance."

She froze. "Edward. I can't dance."

"Bella don't be ridiculous. It's all in the leading." I smirked to myself.

She sucked in a shaky breath. "But uh…um…"

I looked up at her pouty face. I leaned up to kiss her poked out bottom lip. "Bella do you trust me?"

She sighed. "Of course."

"Would I let you fall?"

"No."

"Well then relax love. It will be fine." All of a sudden her face broke into a beautiful smile. "What?" I smiled back.

Her eyes sparkled. "I like it when you call me 'love'." 

"Well, I'll have to remember that." She rested her head on my chest again, and I started to hum her lullaby. 

Emmett POV

Bella got home in a daze with wide unfocused eyes barely muttering a 'Hey Dad' before heading up to her room. Some teenage boy is going to die very soon. I should go track down Jasper and Edward to help me scare the shit out of him. Nah, Rose would probably get mad. 

At least, I'll get to the bottom of this soon enough. Rose and I already decided to have a talk with her this Wednesday. And we saw her principle today at the market. He asked us to chaperone the school dance this Saturday. Oh, it's on! Romeo is going down. 

**Inspector Emmett is on the case. The big reveal is coming just be patient. If you noticed I'm trying to slip in little references of the Cullen's thinking about Em and Rose or Em and Rose thinking about the others. Thanks so much for the support. Read and Review, please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Bella POV

After Edward and I arrived back at school from our meadow, Jasper and Alice accosted us about why we made them wait. In response, I blushed, and Edward pulled me closer telling them that we were 'official' as a couple-sparing them of the details. Alice was thrilled, and Jasper took the opportunity to tease 'Eddie-boy'-as he called him-about having his first girlfriend. After Alice and I calmed Edward down enough to keep him from dismembering Jasper, Edward kissed be goodbye whispering 'I love you' in my ear (swoon). Then I headed home to Mom and Dad.

At home, dinner was quiet; I had a big goofy smile on my face, and Dad kept trying to sniff me. It was a little creepy so I asked him what he was doing.

"You smell different." He looked me up and down in scrutiny.

Oh crap! The reason I smelt different was because Edward had been wrapped around me all afternoon. I made up a quick lie, "Um, I'm using this new shampoo." But I blushed thinking of the real reason. I could tell he didn't believe me. Damn blush! It always gives me away. If I kept lying at this rate, my secret wouldn't stay secret for too long.

The next day at school, Edward walked me to class; then he pulled me into him.

"I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at his sad face, "I know. I'll miss you too, but it's only one hour." He continued to pout so I leaned up and kissed his ear before whispering 'I love you.' That brightened his expression bringing out his adorable crooked smile.

He looked me in the eyes. "And I you, my Bella." He kissed me goodbye and walked away.

I was barely able to sit down before Jessica Stanley ran up to my desk assaulting me with questions.

"OhmyGod!AreyouandEdwardlikeacouple?" On the outside, she looked curios, but I could see the jealousy beneath the surface.

"Who! Slow down," I said with annoyance seeping through my tone; I was on a high from being with Edward, and I didn't need her to ruin it.

She took a deep breath. "Are you and Edward like officially together?"

I smiled. "Yes, we are."

Her face fell. "Oh."

Then Mr. Mason called the class to order. "Miss Stanley, please take your seat." She walked away with a sour look on her face.

The rest of the day passed without incident except when Edward growled at Mike Newton. I asked him what Mike was thinking about, but he told me that 'it was too crude to repeat.'

Unfortunately, I couldn't see my boyfriend after school because as far as my parents were concerned he was my _secret _boyfriend. I also couldn't talk on the phone to him since my parents had super vampire hearing. So every night Edward and I would text until I fell asleep. Wednesday night I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

**Hello love. How is your evening so far? I miss you. - E**

I was about to reply when I heard my Dad called up the stairs: "Bella! Please come down stairs. Your mom and I would like to talk with you." Oh shit, this can't be good!

_I'm fine. I miss you too. Just hold on one minute my parents want to 'talk' whatever that means. 3 3 3 - B_

I walked down the stairs with trepidation. My parents were seated in the living room looking way to serious for my liking.

Emmett POV

Bella walked down the stairs looking scared-a dead give away that she knew what we wanted to talk about.

Once she sat down, I was a little lost; I wanted to confront her, but I didn't know how so I looked to Rose. She started: "Bella, your father and I have been concerned about your behavior lately?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked with her voice cracking a little bit.

Rose continued, "Bella, you remember our lunch conversation on Saturday. The dazed looks, that big smile you've been wearing all week, spending all night in your room texting. I'm going to ask you point blank. What's going on with that boy we talked about on Saturday?"

She looked down blushing. "Nothing's going on Mom."

I decided to jump in, "Really Bella. Hand me your phone." Her eyes went wide in fear, but she complied her hand shaking a bit. "Let's look at your text tonight. Oh only two. _Hello love. How is your evening so far? I miss you._," I looked her in the eye and continued, "_I'm fine. I miss you too. Just hold on one minute my parents want to 'talk' whatever that means. 3 3 3_."

Rose looked at the phone and then turned to Bella, "He called you love. You were saying how much you miss each other. You put little hearts at the end of your message. You can't deny that something is going on."

Bella flushed bright red; then she sighed and closed her eyes. She finally opened them but kept her head down, "Okay, fine. He's my boyfriend."

I growled-_my_ daughter with her first boyfriend. Rose glared at me probably wanting me to keep calm.

She then focused her attention back on our daughter, "We're not mad," maybe she should speak for herself, "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Maybe, I thought you would freak out like you are now."

I replied, "You know we want to meet him right?" I had to have my chance to scare the crap out of him with my concerned father speech.

She looked panicked, "Can that wait a bit? It's kind of at an early stage-too early of a stage for him to meet my parents."

I was about to fire back when Rose slipped me a piece of paper: **He's probably taking her to that dance. Let's tell her we're hunting instead of chaperoning. Then when they show up he'll have no choice but to meet us. She'll be mad at us for lying, but she'll get over it.** God, I love that woman!

I composed myself and looked back at Bella. "Fine. We will wait to meet him. But since we are going hunting again on Saturday and Sunday I expect you to be on your best behavior. No sneaking out, and no boys sneaking in."

She looked slightly relieved. "Okay. Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad."

"Just let him know that if he hurts you not only will he have me to deal with I'll track down my brothers to help me take care of him."

She looked confused. "Your brothers?"

"My vampire brothers. You've never met them, but trust me Romeo does not want them on his tail. They are not as strong as I am, but they are older, faster, and more experienced. They also possess certain talents that make them particularly dangerous." I smirked the imagining the look on that boys face when she told him that if he messed up her dad and uncles would track him down and "take care of him."

"Um, Dad can I have my phone back?"

"Oh, sure," I took one last look at the text messages. "He called you love. When was he born 1900?"

Bella's eyes went wide, and her face paled. Rose swatted my shoulder. "Oh. Emmett don't tease her. I think it's sweet that he calls her love."

Bella POV

Once I escaped my parents trying to do their best "Law & Order" impression, I sat down on my bed an text Edward.

_So I have news, my parents know that I have a boyfriend, but they don't about the whole vampire deal. - B_

**You have a boyfriend? Do I know him? - E**

I laughed at his teasing. _Maybe, he's this sexy vampire with wild bronze hair and a smile that drives me crazy. - B_

**You think I'm sexy? - E**

_* blush* Don't tease me you know I think you're gorgeous. - B_

**Well for the record, I think that you're sexy too. - E**

_So overall, I think my parents took it well even though they think you're human. But my dad did say that if you hurt me he and his brothers will hunt you down. - B_

**His brothers??? - E**

_Yeah, his vampire brothers. That's the first I've heard of them, but my parents are pretty old so I'm sure there's a lot I don't know. - B_

**Well, my angel, I never intend on giving them a reason to hunt me down. - E**

_Good to know…but I have other news. They are hunting all Saturday and Sunday so you can pick me up for this dance you are so intent on attending. - B_

**Excellent, we can use my special occasion car. - E**

_Your special occasion car? Should I be nervous? - B_

**Not to worry love, but it will just have to remain a surprise…also Alice keeps bugging me to ask what you plan to wear. - E**

I hesitated; I had an idea, but I was a little nervous. _Well, I thought about wearing this vintage 1930's gown that my mother passed down to me? - B_

**Alice says that sounds wonderful and that she trust your judgment. I must congratulate you I think this is a first. Alice trusting someone else's fashion sense. - E**

_Tell Alice that I am honored. - B_

**I better let you get some sleep love. Good night. I love you - E**

_Okay. I love you too. You'll be in my dreams as always. xoxo - B _

**Okay guys get ready. It's coming up. Read and Review, please! As always, thanks for the advice and support. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Edward POV

So Bella's parents knew about our relationship, they didn't know I was a vampire like them, but they knew she had a boyfriend. I knew that Bella wanted to put off me meeting her parents for as long as possible for fear of their reaction. However, I hoped to have an opportunity to meet her parents soon. Being from the early twentieth century, it seemed like I should have her parents approval since she and I were in a serious relationship. But more than anything, I wanted Bella to be happy so I would wait if that was what she wanted.

The dance was tonight. Alice came by my room earlier to drop off my tux. It was classic and all black which went along with my style well. I hoped that Bella was fond of it. (For the first time in my life, I was nervous about my outfit).

I made other preparations for tonight. Of course as is tradition, I bought Bella a corsage. I also intended to give her a necklace which belonged to my mother, Elizabeth. I looked at the necklace once more before closing the black box and tying a white ribbon around it in a bow. I then set the box on my couch and grabbed my tux so that I could get dressed.

After I was dressed, I looked in the mirror and thanks to Alice everything fit well. I ran a hand through my hair and contemplated trying to calm it down a bit. But I remembered when Bella told me that she liked my 'wild bronze hair' so I decided to let it be.

I grabbed the corsage and my car keys placing the necklace in my pocket. I headed towards the garage. Instead of getting in my Volvo, I sat down behind the wheel of my black Aston Martin Vanquish. Bella deserved the best, and I intended on taking every opportunity to give her that.

As I drove towards Bella's house, I started to get nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect because in a way this was our first date in public. Pulling into her driveway, I took a few calming breaths and then got out and walked to the door. I knocked softly three times and waited.

A few moments later when the door opened, I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. There was my angel in a strapless, floor length, midnight blue dress that flowed out at the hip complimenting her feminine shape. The bodice of the gown was covered in a rich dark embellishment while the skirt was fabricated from a softer flowing fabric. Her luscious mahogany hair fell in soft curls down her back with adorable little braids forming a crown around her head. She had applied a small amount of make up to her face: dark eye shadow with mascara to bring out her beautiful chocolate eyes and a soft pink tint to her oh-so kissable lips. The lovely blush that covered her cheeks however was all natural. My eyes then fell to her to collarbone just above the top of the dress which displayed her full breasts. Mother's necklace would look perfect. Remembering that I must remain a gentleman, I averted my gaze upward once again taking in her entire appearance. I was officially the luckiest creature alive because God knows that I didn't deserve the goddess that stood before me; the angel in front of me would make Aphrodite jealous.

I was finally able to find my voice after being stunned by Bella's beauty: "Hello Bella…You look absolutely divine." I bent forward and kissed her on the cheek so that I wouldn't smudge her lipstick.

She smiled her angelic smile, "Hi Edward. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." I remembered the corsage in my hand. "This is for you." I held out the black rose corsage complimented with lace and black ribbon. I thought a black rose was an appropriate gift from her vampire boyfriend. She allowed me to slip it on her wrist.

"Thank you Edward. It's perfect."

"It's okay, but you are perfect." She blushed and looked down. "I have something else for you as well." She looked up catching sight of the black box I pulled out of my pocket.

"Edward. What did you do?"

"Just open it before you say anything."

She huffed not looking happy. I chuckled at her stubborn nature. She took the box, untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid. Bella's eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the round diamond necklace adorned with smaller diamonds around the neck and a large diamond pendant. "Edward…I can't…except this."

My face fell. "Do you not like it?" I thought it fit her perfectly.

"I love it," I breathed a sigh of relief, "But it's too much. I don't deserve this. It must have cost a fortune."

She tried to hand it back, but I refused to take. I set the box down and took the necklace out stepping behind her. I placed the necklace around her neck without fixing the clasp. I began to place soft kisses along her neck as I spoke, "First of all, you absolutely do deserve this. You deserve the world. And Second, I didn't spend a penny. It's an heirloom that I inherited from my mother." I continued to kiss her neck, "Please Bella. Please except this from me as a symbol of my love." She took a deep breath and then nodded her head. I fixed the clasp and kissed it before stepping around her and taking her hand.

"Are you ready love?"

She smiled, and I took a moment to glance at the necklace that complimented her stunning face perfectly. "Yes."

I walked her to my Vanquish, opened her door, and helped her inside making sure to be careful of her dress. I was around the car and in my seat at vampire speed.

"So this is your special occasion car?"

I smirked, "Yes. It's a bit too ostentatious to use on a regular basis without looking suspicious."

"Ostentatious. My mother would love it. She has a somewhat unhealthy fascination with cars." I laughed thinking of Rose. "She sounds like my sister."

"Alice is obsessed with cars?"

"No my other sister. The one that left with her husband years ago." "Oh." I remembered back to my first day in Forks when the Cullens first mentioned the two former members of their coven.

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I got a room at a local hotel in order to change for the dance. As chaperones, we were expected to dress up, and Bella would certainly get suspicious if I left the house to hunt in a ball gown.

I had trouble keeping Emmett calm enough not to damage the hotel room. As expected, he was hyped up for "Operation Ambush The Scumbag Boyfriend" or O.A.T.S.B. as he liked to call it.

I dressed Emmett in a simple black and white tux while I wore a Grecian style red gown off, one shoulder with an empire waist. Once we looked presentable, we got in my red M3 and headed off towards the dance.

When we first arrived, we had to listen to a speech from the principle about our responsibilities as chaperones and what kind of behavior was not allowed blah, blah, blah.

Emmett and I took our places at the refreshment table as we waited for Bella and her mystery man to arrive. Emmett's eyed were glued to the entrance of the ballroom that the school rented. I would have to watch to ensure that he didn't attack the poor boy and expose us.

The dance had only been going on about thirty minutes and only a few kind of dorky students had arrived when the principle approached me and Em and asked us to go to another building in the complex and retrieve a box. We figured it would be a little longer before Bella arrived so we did as we were asked.

It actually took us about fifteen minutes to find the box and an additional ten to walk there and back at a human pace. As we approached the ballroom, we could tell that the parking lot was much fuller than before meaning more students had arrived.

Before we re-entered the building, Emmett got my attention: "Hey Rosie, look at that!" He pointed towards a sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish parked in a space close to the building.

"Wow! I guess the school rich kid is here. I thought Edward was the only high schooler on the planet with a Vanquish."

Emmett just laughed and took my hand as we re-entered the ballroom. We looked around for Bella after delivering the box, but we didn't spot her in the crowd of students that now filled the ballroom.

I turned to Emmett, "Maybe they're not here yet? Or maybe they aren't coming?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as the principle approached the table. Apparently, that man had established us as his work mules for the evening.

"Mr. McCarty. Mrs. McCarty. There's a couple getting a little bit too intimate in the gazebo outside could you two take care of that for me." He didn't even let us respond before he walked away.

I huffed exasperated and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Come on."

We walked through the garden path towards the gazebo. When the gazebo came into sight, Emmett chuckled at the sight before us. The couple the principle referred to consisted of a petite brown haired girl in a blue dress and tall man with reddish brown hair; they were standing like they had once been dancing but were now engaged in an intense make out session. The boy had one arm wrapped around the girls waist and one hand on her neck. The girl had her fingers tangled in the boys bronze colored hair. We just stood their watching for a moment thinking they would stop. I mean they had to breath eventually, but every time their lips would part the man would just latch his lips onto the young girls neck. Finally, assuming we would have to step in, we approached the gazebo.

Taking a better look, I noticed something and whispered to Emmett, "I recognize that dress. That's my dress!"

Instinctively, Emmett sniffed. His eyes went wide in fury and his jaw clenched. "Bella!" He growled.

Bella? That was my Bella and her boyfriend? How didn't I recognize her earlier? Of course, it was kind of hard to see her face since her male companion was trying to eat it. I glanced at the couple; they hadn't noticed our presence because they were still going at it.

Copying Emmett's earlier action, I sniffed, but this time I noticed the male's scent. I gasp in shock of what I smelled, "Vampire."

Alice POV

Jasper and I had just arrived at the dance. He looked stunning as usual, and I was decked out in a purple Valentino gown with ruffles down the side. It made me feel like a fairy and since everyone always called me 'pixie', I thought it fit perfectly.

I was bouncing up and down looking around as we approached the ballroom, I caught a peek of the garden and the gazebo. I giggled when I noticed Bella and Edward in the gazebo making out.

Jasper look at me questioningly but then laughed when I pointed them out to him.

As we paused to take in whole scene, we both froze. Edward and Bella in the gazebo kissing and to figures approaching them that neither Jazz or I had seen in fourteen years-Emmett and Rosalie.

Suddenly it all made sense, a human adopted by vampires more specifically vegetarian vampires.

OH…

Jasper POV

SHIT!

Bella POV

Once we arrived at the dance, Edward immediately tried to pull me towards the dance floor. I started to whine and drag my feet, but Edward cut me off, "Come on, Bella. We already talked about this."

"I know but uh…Could we at least go somewhere more private? So I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone?"

He sighed thinking for a moment and finally smiled. "Fine. But either way you are not going to embarrass yourself. Like I told you, it's all in the leading, and I am an excellent dancer," he said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

I just rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me towards a door near the back of the room. The door opened towards a beautiful garden filled with white lights. Edward and I followed a path until he helped me to step up into a large gazebo.

We could still hear the soft, slow music playing inside. Edward took my hands and wrapped my arms around his next; he then reached around my waist and lifted me onto his feet holding him me close to him. We danced slowly for a few minutes gazing into each other's eyes not speaking. Lost in the moment, I whispered, "I love you."

He held my gaze and whispered back, "I love you too…Forever."

I was shocked by the last part of his statement. "Forever?" I questioned breathlessly with a smile on my face.

He nodded smiling slightly. "Forever."

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and captured his lips. As we kissed slowly and passionately, I completely lost all concept of time and place. Nothing mattered but Edward and his smooth granite lips moving with my own. I felt his tongue peek out a lick my bottom lip. I gasped, and he allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue began to caress my own. We continued for God knows how long. Since unlike Edward I actually had to breathe, he broke off from lips every few minutes in order to suck on my pulse point (no pun intended).

Soon mine and Edward's heaven was invaded by an all too familiar voice, "ISABELLA MARIE MCCARTY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Panic raked through my entire body; my Dad sure knows how to ruin a moment.

Edward POV

The voice that just attacked my Bella was all too familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I was too lost in mine and Bella's own little world to even hear someone approach-with either of my forms of hearing. I broke away from Bella's lips placing my forehead against hers. Bella looked at me with panic stricken eyes. She only muttered two words in a weak voice, "My parents." I sniffed detecting the scent of two vampires: a male and a female.

I looked up locking eyes with two people whom I hadn't seen in a very long time. From the look in their eyes, they recognized me too. I held onto to Bella a little tighter and took a moment to read their thoughts. My sister's were completely shocked, blank, void of rational thought.

Emmett however was surprisingly focused; he only had one thing on his mind. _Dead Man._

**Sorry for the cliffhanger; I had to do it for the sake of suspense. But don't worry, I will update soon. Please Read and Review! Thanks guys!**


	13. AN 2

**Just a quick note, Edward's tux, the girls' dresses, Bella's corsage, and Elizabeth Masen's necklace from the dance chapter are all on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The issue on my profile with viewing Alice's dress from the last chapter has been fixed. **

Chapter 11

Rosalie POV

After Emmett's outburst, Bella and her vampire date finally broke apart. They didn't turn around or look at us for a few moments; her date just held onto her tighter. Finally, the male vampire looked up, and I locked eyes with the absolute last person I ever expected to see.

Edward Cullen.

Emmett POV

Traitor. My daughter being corrupted by my own brother.

I let out a low warning growl. The sound caused Bella to turn around, but she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist holding on tighter as he did the same. Edward's eyes were wide in shock, but as I tried to take step forward, his instincts kicked in, and he barred his teeth hissing at me.

Alice POV

Jasper and I ran through the ballroom and out the back door towards the garden at slightly faster than a human pace. When we reached the others, Rosalie was frozen in shock; Emmett had taken a step forward sinking ever so slightly into a low crouch. Bella and Edward were still standing under the gazebo wrapped in each others arms; however, Edward had taken a small step in front of Bella establishing a defensive position.

I immediately sent a pointed glance in Jasper's direction. He sent a wave of calm throughout the atmosphere, but it didn't do much to ease the tension.

I decided to break the ice and speak first, "Um guys," everyone's head snapped in my direction, "Maybe we should take this somewhere away from the humans like the forest behind the complex."

Rosalie responded first, "Good idea. Come on Emmett." He didn't budge. "Emmett," she growled in a threatening tone. He followed her reluctantly with one final glare in Edward and Bella's direction.

Jazz and I followed behind them with Bella and Edward close behind us. They were still holding onto each other for dear life, and I could tell that Bella was fighting back tears. We all made our way behind the building into the forest; we continued walking until we were about one-hundred yards deep into the forest-far away enough to avoid human eyes and ears.

We all assumed different positions: Emmett and Rose on the right side, Edward and Bella on the left, and Jasper and I in the middle hoping to act as the mediators.

We just stood there no one speaking until Bella finally broke the silence, "Look Mom. Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

Emmett spoke up in an enraged voice, "You're sorry!? I come to your school dance and find you with _him_, and you're sorry?"

"Dad, I know that you don't like me near other vampires, but please-"

He cut her off, "The fact that he's a vampire is only part of it, Bella!"

She looked around confused, "What?"

Emmett turned his attention to Edward giving him a questioning look, "You didn't tell her?"

Edward spoke through clenched teeth, "I didn't know, Emmett!"

Bella was surprised to hear Edward use his name, "What? You know each other?"

Emmett jumped back in using a cocky tone, "Bella let me introduce you to my brother, Edward. Well, more accurately my ex-brother, Edward."

Edward's looked at Emmett with a shocked, hurt face. "Em, you can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am. You ceased to be my brother the second you stuck your tongue down my baby girl's throat. I always thought you were a prude, but I guess I was wrong. You're just a pervert!"

Bella was crying now, "Dad! STOP! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Emmett just got angrier that she was yelling at him, "And you Bella. You don't find it a little weird that your uncle just gave you a hickey."

Jasper decided to interject with a surprisingly angry tone, "Shut the hell up, Emmett! You know it's not like that!"

Emmett ignored Jasper's comment, "You were in my house! With my daughter! In the middle of the night while I was gone!" Edward and Bella looked at each other with shocked faces, and Emmett continued, "Oh? You thought I didn't know? I'm a freaking vampire; I could smell your nasty stench on my couch!…What did you do Edward? Stop by to say hey and take her virginity while you were at it!?"

Bella spoke in a weak voice between her sobs, "You don't know what you're talking about Dad."

"Bella! You need to shut up! You've done enough!"

Edward growled and stepped in front of Bella sinking into a crouch, "Don't talk to her like that!"

I decided to say something before this turned into a fight. "Maybe we should hear what Rose has to say?"

Rosalie seemed to unfreeze some, but she just started talking to herself, "It makes sense. Why she was so secretive. She said he was a 'perfect gentleman.' Calling her 'love' in that text message. His scent around the piano. The car in the parking lot. It all makes sense." She finished muttering to herself and then froze back up.

"Okay, never mind. That didn't really help."

Emmett took a deep breath and spoke, "Bella, It's time to go."

She sobbed harder and grabbed onto Edward. "What? No. Dad, please!" "Bella! Now!"

She looked up at Edward with tears streaming down her face. "I have to go. I love you. Forever," she whispered.

He whispered back, "I love you too. Forever." He bent down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips but as soon as their lips touched Emmett interrupted:

"Now!!!" He growled.

Bella continued to cry and stumbled towards her parents looking longingly at Edward over her shoulder. From the look on Edward's face, if he were human, he would have been crying too.

As they walked away, Emmett called back, "If you come near her Edward, I'll kill you!"

Carlisle POV

Esme and I were having a quiet evening at home while Edward, Alice, and Jasper were at their school dance. I was on the last chapter of a book that Jasper gave me on the Civil War, and Esme was sitting on the couch next to me sketching her plans for an addition to the house.

All of a sudden a car came to a screeching halt in front of the house. Esme and I looked at each other confused. But soon, Edward stormed through the front door ripping it off it's hinges and sending it flying into the front yard. We were on our feet immediately.

_Edward? Son? What's wrong?_

He just started to pace around the living room pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling on his hair. When his leg came in contact with his piano bench, he grabbed it and threw into the back wall of the house shattering all the glass.

_Edward! Stop!_

Finally, he just stomped up the stairs slamming the door to his room most likely breaking it. Esme and I stared at each other in complete and utter shock unable to even process what just happened until we heard an unfamiliar sound coming from upstairs.

Edward crying.

Actually, he was dry sobbing since he couldn't produce tears, but he was crying none the less.

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but just then Alice and Jasper entered the room.

Jasper took in the surroundings, "I take it that Edward got here first."

I spoke up, "What in heaven's name is going on?"

Alice decided to explain, "We told you two about the situation with Bella's parents, right?"

Esme and I nodded.

"Well, they figured out that she had a boyfriend, but they thought that he was human like her. They wanted to meet him so they decided to show up at the dance as chaperones without telling her. They found Edward and Bella kissing rather passionately in the garden near the ballroom. Her mom just kind of froze in shock, but her dad got very angry. We tried to calm him down. But Emmett wouldn't stop-"

I cut her off, "Emmett?" I asked giving her a disbelieving look.

"Emmett and Rosalie are Bella's parents."

Jasper decided to take over the explanation, "He was angry to find her with a boy. He was even angrier that it was a vampire, and even angry that said vampire turned out to be his brother. Then he told Edward that he wasn't his brother anymore."

Esme gasped, "What?"

"Emmett said some horrible things. He called him a 'pervert.' Then he got even angrier because he smelled that someone had been in his house last weekend, and when it clicked that it was Edward, he just lost it completely."

Alice jumped back in, "So Emmett yelled at Bella, and Edward got very defensive. Before any type of fight could happen Em and Rose made Bella leave with them, and Emmett told Edward that if he ever came near Bella again he would kill him."

Esme started to sob probably at the prospect of her family falling apart.

"What did Rosalie say?"

"She was just at a loss for words. She froze and then started mumbling to her self but never really did anything to either help Emmett or stop Emmett-"

Alice was cut off as Edward came down the stairs and flew through the shattered back wall disappearing into the forest. Alice continued, "Poor Edward. He's a mess. Bella was his life."

Rosalie POV

I sat in the back seat of the car with Bella on the way home. She just sobbed into my shoulder with mascara smeared down her face. When we got home, she was barely able to walk inside. She stumbled, and Emmett tried to catch her, but she screamed at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!"

She managed to make it up the stairs. Before she slammed the door, Emmett called up to her, "Hand over the phone, young lady." She reappeared out of her room and threw her phone at Emmett's head with a surprising level of accuracy. It didn't hurt him, but it's the thought that counts.

Bella slammed the door. She continued to sob for about forty-five minutes before I decided that I had to do something. Because she was still crying, and Emmett was pacing the living room growling and mumbling to himself.

"Damn it," I growled in frustration. "Emmett, you need to leave. Go hunt; go for a run. Just calm down and maybe think of some way we can fix this while your at it…I'm going to talk to Bella."

Emmett trudged out the door still mumbling to himself while I made my way up stairs to Bella's room.

I knocked once, twice, three times, "Bella, honey? Let me in; I want to talk."

I heard a muffled 'no.'

"Please. Your dad left for a little while. Let's talk, just us."

The door flew open, and there was Bella still in her dress with make up all over her face. "Oh sweetie." I hugged her and pulled her to the bed sitting her in my lap.

She sat there in my lap crying until I finally spoke, "Bella? Why didn't you tell us?"

She sniffled a little bit, "Well, I didn't know they were your old family. I obviously told them you were vampires, but I never mentioned either your name or Dad's name so we never figured it out. And I thought that if you found out that there were other vampires in the area you would make us move, and I didn't want to move because we just moved here, and I liked them, and I liked Edward."

I laughed trying to lighten the mood, "I can tell you like Edward. Judging by what I saw tonight, I'd say that he likes you too." She blushed, and smiled a tiny bit even though she was still crying.

I wanted to keep her talking so I continued, "Why don't you tell me about you and Edward?"

She sighed, "Well, I met him at lunch my first day when I met Jasper and Alice. I remember the first time I saw him; I thought he was the most gorgeous man-vampire or human-that I had ever seen. We started to talk, and it just felt like we had known each other for years," she smiled to herself. "He would walk me to class and carry my books; he was always such a gentleman, and every now and then he would kiss me on the forehead or on the cheek. And then last Friday, we kind of set up a date. So that Saturday after you left, he came over, and I showed him my books. We talked about our favorites. Then he saw the piano, and he played the song he wrote for me." She started to cry a little harder.

"He wrote you a song?"

"Yeah, a lullaby…After that, we cuddled up on the couch and watched movies. When it was time for him to leave so that you and Dad didn't catch us, I walked him out, and then we kissed. It was my first kiss, and it was just perfect. He told me later that it was his first kiss too." Aww, this all sounds so sweet. "On Monday, we were blood typing in biology. Since a vampire in a room full of bleeding humans isn't really a good idea, I faked sick, and we skipped class. He took me to his meadow-our meadow-that he found like seventy years ago when you guys were first in Forks. That's when he told me he loved me, and I said that I loved him too because I do." She had to take a moment to compose himself. "We would text every night as you know. Then tonight he came and picked me up for the dance. I didn't want to dance in front of everyone so he took me outside and let me dance on his feet. I was so happy, and I whispered 'I love you' to him. And he said 'I love you too. Forever.' That shocked me because him saying 'forever' means a lot more than a human saying 'forever'. So I kissed him, and then you know the story."

"Oh, sweetie. I had no idea that you two were so serious." I sat there in shock of what she just told me.

"Well, now you do."

"I don't know what difference it will make, but you looked beautiful tonight."

She mumbled, "Thanks." She sniffled and tried to wipe he eyes.

"Where did you get this necklace? I haven't seen this before." I touched the beautiful diamond necklace around my daughter's neck.

"Edward gave it to me." This necklace was quite something even from Edward.

"He always was one for extravagant gifts. It must have cost a fortune."

"It didn't cost anything. It was his mother's."

That confused me a little. "I don't remember Esme having anything like this?"

"No, his human mother, Elizabeth."

Wow! We always assumed Edward wasn't interested in finding anyone. I guess he was just waiting for the right person. "Bella, you need to understand something. Edward's a vampire."

"Yeah, Mom. I kind of knew that." She looked at like an idiot after what I let happen tonight, I felt like one.

"No. What I mean is that he has vampire tendencies-like he mates for life. If you make a commitment to be with him that really does mean 'forever.'"

She looked me in the eye with a serious look on her face, "I know Mom. I want him forever too."

Emmett POV

I kept running not even bothering to dodge the trees while I thought all this through. I guess I over reacted. Edward really was always a good guy, and he was alone for so long.

Man I fucked up! I practically disowned my brother, and my daughter's at home with a broken heart. Could I fix this or was it already too messed up?

As I kept running, I came upon a familiar large, white house. This just might be my solution. I approached the house with caution because I wasn't sure how welcome I was at the moment.

I stepped through the hole in the front of the house. I looked at Carlisle who had Esme sobbing into his shoulder. I felt nauseous guessing that was my fault too. Next to them on the couch were Jasper and Alice-who refused to look at me.

I needed to break the ice, "Is there a reason you guys don't have a front door?"

Carlisle spoke up (He actually looked kind of angry which shocked me because he was always the calm voice of reason.), "Edward came home, tore it off the hinges, threw it into a tree, threw his piano bench through the back wall, went up to his room, cried for a little while, and then he left. We have no idea where he is."

Carlisle then made his way upstairs. Esme followed until she was in front if me. She stopped and faced me. "Emmett. I would say that I'm happy to see you, but I don't know that I am after what you did. Your brother has been alone for over a century, and you take her away from him. The only girl he will ever love, and you tear them apart. He treats her like an angel; she means the world to him. He would never hurt her. And now you've hurt them both; not to mention that you've hurt this family. And to top it all off you disown and insult him. I don't know Emmett; I just don't know." She turned and followed Carlisle upstairs. It was even worse than I thought. I hung my head in shame.

All of a sudden, I felt a tiny rock hard hand come in contact with my face. I looked up to see Alice in front of me. "I probably deserved that." I rubbed the spot on my cheek.

"You know what Em. You have to fix this. I know you think of Bella as your baby, but she's a seventeen year old girl. And deep down, Edward's just a seventeen year old boy, and they love each other. They belong together; I can tell." You could practically see the steam coming off of her.

"I know Alice. I know I messed up, but how do I fix it? You guys don't even know where Edward is."

She grabbed Jasper and started out of the room before answering, "I didn't say it would be easy."

Bella POV

I was still in my room sitting on Mom's lap; she was wiping the mascara off my cheeks trying to calm me down.

All of a sudden, Dad appeared in the doorway looking distressed, "I'm so sorry Bella. I know I messed up, and I tried to fix it. But I can't find Edward. No one knows where he is."

I was still angry at my dad-very angry, but that could wait till later. "I have an idea where he might be."

Edward POV

I had lost my angel. I was angry at Emmett, but I somehow felt like it was my fault. Like as punishment for my sins, I was given a short time with the most amazing creature on the planet, my one and only love, just to have her taken away. I would never love another; I would be alone for the rest of eternity. The pain I felt seemed like it might just kill me before the sun rose.

I heard something traveling through the forest nearby; that really didn't interest me. It was probably just an animal. But then I heard an erratic heart beat and caught a whiff of freesias and strawberries floating through the air. I was on my feet in an instant.

"Bella?" I didn't see her; I thought I was going crazy. But then Emmett immerged from the forest with Bella on his back. As soon as she saw me, she ran into my arms. I spun her around kissing her on the lips. She giggled against my mouth.

She had been crying so her face was red and puffy, and her hair was sticking in a thousand directions. She was in her dress from the dance; mother's necklace was around her neck. But overall, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Bella and I were still wrapped in each other's arms smiling like idiots when Emmett came and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, brother."

I responded, "That's okay, brother."

He looked around kind of embarrassed. "I'll leave you two alone. Take care of her." "I will," I said looking into her eyes. And then he was gone, and it was just me and my angel.

I looked down at Bella, "I love you," she whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Forever?" She asked still smiling.

"Forever." Then I kissed her. She tasted so sweet, so perfect. I had no doubt that I belong there-in Bella's arms. Forever.

**I think that was the longest chapter so far. But I'm not done yet. There are still some loose ends to tie up. So there will probably be about three more chapters. Thanks guys. Read and Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12

Bella POV

After the events of this past evening which started so perfectly but ended so well…you know, I was certain that my life was over. I believed that I would always be left with nothing but memories of true love rather than the real thing. But somehow not long after midnight, I found myself in Edward's arms in our beautiful meadow. 

We stood there looking into each other's eyes for several minutes-almost as if to make sure the other wouldn't disappear. Finally, Edward placed my arms around his neck and started to move us in a swaying motion as he hummed my lullaby.

I laughed. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He flashed me his playful crooked gin, "Well, Miss McCarty. I escorted you to a dance earlier this evening, and we never truly had the opportunity to dance so…now we are." 

I just smiled too happy to even complain about dancing. I placed my head on his chest and sighed contentedly. "We should have just come here to be alone tonight. Not even bother with the dance." We continued to sway in each other's arms. 

He chuckled. "Oh Bella. But we wouldn't have had that glorious family reunion."

"Yeah the one where my idiot father called you a pervert and threatened to kill you."

He sighed. "Bella. Don't me mad at Emmett. He just cares about you; I think tonight's outburst was mostly due to shock. Besides even if he tore us apart, he brought you back to me. And right now, that's all that matters." He leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips. 

I sighed. "I know, and I can't blame him for caring."

Edward laughed to himself. I looked up at him and asked, "What are giggling about, Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled a bit more. "It's just this wasn't the scenario I imagined when Emmett found out about my first girlfriend."

I smiled. "What did you expect?"

"Well, your father is quite the teaser-much worse than what you witnessed from Jasper. And Edward, the one hundred year old virgin, is his favorite victim." 

I laughed but tried to hold it in not wanting to embarrass him. He continued, "So I was expecting him to give me a copy of _Sex for Dummies_ or something along that line." He paused, "But I guess since she was his baby girl," he bent down nuzzling his nose against mine, "The situation was a little different." 

I leaned against his chest again as we danced with no music. "I'm surprisingly relieved that everyone knows, and we don't have to hide anymore."

"Oh, Bella, angel . You have no idea how euphoric I am that I can openly be with my one and only love. Now that it's not a secret, I want to shout it from the mountain tops that Isabella Marie McCarty by the grace of God loves me."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes; however, for the first time tonight, they were happy tears. "Edward," I whispered in a breathy voice. "That is so beautiful. I love you. I don't even know how to express it. I just feel like my feeble human heart my burst unable to hold so much love and passion towards one person." 

Edward looked down his golden eyes smoldering, burning into mine. He captured my lips in breath taking kiss; it was full of love and adoration for each other-a physical representation of our feelings. When our lips broke apart, our bodies didn't; we held onto to one another as I buried my head in his chest.

After a few moments, I shivered involuntarily from a combination of the night breeze, Edward's cool skin, and the sheer pleasure of being pressed up against his stone body. 

Edward smiled down at me, "Come on love. Let's get you out of the cold." He removed his tux jacket allowing me to slip my arms into it. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as I climbed on his back.

"Home." 

Esme POV

I was sitting at home in the living room still distraught over the events of the evening. And the worst part-I was alone. Emmett left hours ago to do whatever he planned to do with the mess he made, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice all needed to hunt. Of course, they asked me if I wanted to go, but I couldn't trust myself to walk. My family was torn in half leaving my son with a shattered heart. (On a much lighter note, my house was on the verge of collapse.)

As I sat on the couch unmoving like a statue, I heard someone enter through the giant gaping hole in the back of my house. I was up in an instant. There aren't words adequate to describe how happy I felt as I took in the scene before me. 

There was Edward smiling with his arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful brunette girl dressed in a dark blue ball gown. A smile lit up her face, and a blush graced her cheeks.

I felt like Alice-unable to control my excitement-; I rushed towards them and enveloped my new daughter in a hug. "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy to finally meet you."

She laughed smiling, "It's wonderful to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." "Oh, dear. We're family." _In more ways than one. _I mentally added winking at Edward. 

After I set her down, Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his head on her shoulder.

_Edward! She's perfect. You two look so happy together._

Despite my sudden joy, I was curious. "What happened? I mean what changed so quickly?"

Edward started. "Well Mom, I was in our meadow sulking thinking that I couldn't go on with out her when Emmett brought her back to me." He placed a loving kiss on Bella's neck. 

"Aww, this is so wonderful. But, is everything okay with you and Emmett?"

Edward smiled, "Yes. I have both the love of my life and my brother."

My family-finally whole.

Bella yawned looking tired; I could see her eyelids drooping. "Edward. Why don't you get Bella a change of clothes and let her take a nap. She's dead on her feet."

"Okay." He helped Bella upstairs. 

I could still hear their conversation. "Edward. I don't mean to be rude. But why is there a hole in the back of your house?" I giggled to myself.

"Uh…well…I was kind of upset earlier," he muttered sounding embarrassed.

Bella laughed understanding, "Oh."

I heard Edward tell Bella to meet him downstairs when she was dressed. When Edward reappeared downstairs, I grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh my son. I'm so happy to see you finally with a companion, with someone to love." He smiled looking like if weren't impossible he might just blush.

"Thank you Esme. I can't even tell you what it feels like to have someone-more importantly to have Bella, my Bella."

Then Bella made her way down the stairs dressed in some of Edward's sweat pants and a large t-shirt. What happened next I couldn't believe.

I couldn't believe that my once cold, somewhat cynical son-who used to claim that he was complete within himself-picked Bella up in his arms cradling her against his chest. He carried her to the couch allowing her to curl into his lap like a cat with her face resting in the crook of his neck. He then took the blanket off the back of the couch wrapping it around them both. 

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered.

"I…love you…too." Bella was barely able to answer before she slipped into unconsciousness. Edward stared at her with love and devotion shining in his eyes as he ran a hand through her mahogany locks humming a tune that I heard him working on before. 

Edward used said he was complete before, but I always knew that he was wrong; I just didn't know who would fill the hole in his heart. Now with Bella he was truly complete. 

**Read and Review! Please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper POV**

**Carlisle, Alice, and I were just returning home from hunting. Alice and I actually needed to hunt since it had been three and a half weeks since our last trip, but Carlisle needed to calm down. I had never seen him that angry; in fact, I had never seen him angry-period. I think what upset him most was how it effected Esme when we left she was completely distraught.**

**Finally, as the house came into view, Carlisle spoke: "I hope Esme's okay."**

**I tested the emotions in the house, "She seems fine. Actually, she seems happy…" That's strange; she could barely keep it together earlier.**

**As we entered through the back of the house and came into the living room, we all understood why. Esme was sitting in Carlisle's arms chair sketching once again. And Edward and Bella were curled up on the couch covered by a blanket while Edward stroked a sleeping Bella's hair.**

**Carlisle smiled, "I trust this is Bella. Right?"**

**Edward looked up smiling acknowledging our presence for the first time. "Yes, this is Bella."**

**I jumped in, "Just to be sure, you didn't kidnap her, right?" I asked half-joking, but part of me actually wanting to know.**

**Edward laughed, but didn't take his eyes of Bella, "No. Emmett and I resolved our issues."**

**We all three sighed in relief, but only Alice spoke, "Well that's good because I certainly didn't want to deal with you brooding around the house ripping things apart for the next century."**

**Edward glared at Alice but other wise ignored her comment.**

**It was about thirty minutes later that all of us had resumed various activities around the house: Edward was still holding Bella; Alice and I were flipping through the channels on TV; Carlisle was reading; and Esme was in the kitchen trying to make a snack for when Bella woke up. Edward began to place gentle kisses on Bella's face. Finally, she stirred in Edward's arm. She groaned and snuggled closer to him before opening her eyes.**

**Edward POV**

**Bella looked up at me through her big expressive brown eyes. She made a cute yawning sound before whispering, "Hi."**

**I smiled back, "Did you have a good nap?" Before she could answer, I leaned down and softly kissed her lips. **

"**A very good nap and an even better wake up call."**

_**Do I get to meet my granddaughter/ daughter Edward?**_** Carlisle asked. He was almost as excited as Esme; he just did a better job of hiding it.**

**I chuckled helping Bella sit up. "Bella this is Carlisle."**

**Bella smiled looking slightly embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."**

**Carlisle was about to answer, but Esme walked into the room caring a plate of cookies. "What did I tell you earlier Bella? We're family so no Dr. or Mrs. Just Carlisle and Esme."**

**Bella looked down blushing. "Okay. Carlisle. Esme."**

**Esme came to sit down next to Bella and I offering her the cookies. "I wanted to make you something because I'm sure you're hungry, but this was all I could find, sorry."**

"**Oh, thank you so much. This is fine; I love chocolate chip cookies." Esme smiled clearly proud of herself.**

**A few minutes later, Bella was in my lap snacking on cookies while every one else was lounging around the living room relaxing when a large figure burst into the house:**

"**Hola familia. Es yo, Emmett-conquistador de osos grises y leones de montaña desde 1935." (AN: This translates to: "Hello family. It is I, Emmett-conqueror of grizzly bears and mountain lions since 1935.)**.

The other members of the family rushed to Emmett and Rose hugging them-happy to be reunited on a more positive note. Emmett had a huge smile on his face which faltered she he saw me.

"Um, Edward. I know I'm trying to be okay with this whole situation, but you have less than two seconds to explain why my baby girl is wearing your clothes."

_One, one and a half…_

I chuckled, "Emmett relax. It's nothing like that. She was tired and needed to take a nap. I know I don't sleep, but I assume a ball gown isn't exactly comfortable pajamas so I let her borrow something."

He sighed, "Well okay then. I just needed to know."

Rose addressed me for the first time since this whole debacle began. _Edward. I'm happy you found someone, and you make Bella happy. But if you hurt her, Emmett won't even be able to compete with the torture that I'll bestow upon you._

I nodded my head, and she smiled at me. I didn't need the warning. If I hurt Bella, I would torture myself before taking a trip to see Carlisle's friend Aro who would hopefully finish the job.

Esme left heading towards the kitchen, and Emmett sat down beside Bella and I. After a few moments, Esme returned. She approached Emmett an I smiling sweetly, but there was something behind that smile because she was hiding her thoughts.

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious…_-Mary Poppins something I would expect from Alice, but not Esme.

She held out a small orange credit to me. I took it looking a little closer.

"Home Depot? What's this for?" I asked giving her a confused look. **(AN: I know some of you guys aren't from the US, and I don't know if you know what Home Depot is. It's a large chain store for any type of home construction or repair.)**

She laughed, "For you and Emmett." We looked at each other still obviously confused.

He decided to speak up, "What?"

"Did you two expect that I would just leave my house in this state…Have fun." She smiled evilly before walking away with everyone around us laughing.

_Damn it Edward! You just had to rip the house apart. _

"Me? Did it occur to you that you're the reason I 'ripped the house apart'?"

We were bickering just like old times. Yeah. Right now, life-metaphorically speaking- is good.

**I think for the next chapters that I'm going to do a small jump in time to deal with some other mile stone's in Edward and Bella's relationship. Let me know what you think; I plan to update very soon. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

6 months later

Bella POV

Six months. Six wonderful months with Edward. And of course the rest of the Cullens. We all seemed to be inseparable. After school everyday, Edward, Jasper, and Alice would come over to my house, or I would go theirs. However, Edward and I did enjoy the many times that we would escape to our meadow to be alone.

Dad made an effort to relax a little and trust my judgment, but he still got very protective at times. For example, I'm certain that he nearly had a heart attack-despite the fact that his heart doesn't beat-when he came home from hunting one night to find me and Edward on the couch watching TV. Well, his issue wasn't that Edward was there or that we were watching TV. The problem was that Edward had laid down along the length of the couch, and I was laying entirely on top of him.

At the moment, I was staying at the Cullens for two weeks while Mom and Dad went to Europe for their anniversary. Dad certainly did not know that Edward bought a bed so that I could stay in his room. I imagine his reaction would be similar to when he found out Edward and I were together, and I think we all know how that turned out. I shuddered just thinking about it.

But, while Mom and Dad celebrated their seventy-four year anniversary, Edward and I were celebrating six months together. Tonight, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were going hunting while Edward and I celebrated doing whatever he had planned for tonight. I wasn't allowed to know since it was a surprise; he knows that I hate surprises.

Nevertheless, I was just happy to spend the time with him. I was dressed in the dress that Alice picked out for me; I felt a little self-conscious, but Alice has never steered me wrong with her fashion choices. I even put on the undergarments she gave me; I blushed just looking at them. I finished my make up, put on my death trap high heels, and was ready to head down stairs to Edward.

Edward POV

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a classic black and white suit waiting for my angel. Tonight, we were celebrating our six month anniversary, and I was determined that everything would be perfect.

The others were leaving to hunt, and I was starting to get very nervous because Alice was blocking her thoughts. She couldn't see the future when Bella was around, but she still got her strange little "feelings"-as she called them.

_Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. When your heart beats. Next to mine. _I groaned; I never was a Madonna fan.

"Alice. What's going on?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Have fun tonight. I hope you like Bella's dress." And then she was gone flying out of the house with the others.

I was confused. Bella's dress? Then I heard and approaching heart beat. I turned to look at my love standing at the top of the stairs.

_Dear Lord._

I know what Alice meant about the dress. There was my Bella in a dark, red silk halter dress. It barely came bellow mid-thigh. It was very classy and elegant but still provided quite the view of her full breast and deliciously long legs-which appeared even longer since she was wearing a pair of sinfully high red heels. I let my eyes wonder over her body.

_Gentleman Edward. Damn it, you're suppose to be a gentleman. _

She made her way to me blushing. Apparently, she wanted to tease me tonight since she cocked her head to the side, and asked, "See something you like."

I couldn't think. All I could say was, "Wow."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you…I do have a favor to ask. Could you hold on to me so I won't fall?"

I smirked, "Bella love. I don't think me holding on to you will a problem." She blushed. I grabbed her hand, "Come on love."

The drive to Seattle wasn't that long considering my driving speed. Bella said that in my Vanquish with that dress on she felt like a Bond Girl. Well, I must say that no Bond Girl could even compare with the sexy minx sitting next to me.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, Bella turned to me. "A Moroccan restaurant?"

I smiled but was kind of nervous for her reaction. "Well, it's something new, and I thought it gave a cozy atmosphere."

She smiled back at me, "I think it was an excellent idea." She bent over to kiss my cheek, and I quickly got out opening her door and taking her hand.

I gave the hostess my name. Since I made a reservation, Bella and I were taken to a secluded booth/ slash sofa type of arrangement with a plethora of pillows and draped fabric.

When our waiter approached, he certainly took notice of my angel.

_Look at that. I wonder what it would take to get her away from her boyfriend._

I glared at him biting back a growl nothing short of an act of God would even come close to separating me from my Bella. The waiter boy didn't get the message so I bared my teeth at him trying to silently convey: _Mine_. He flinched at my action taking the hint keeping his eyes away from where they didn't belong.

Bella ordered something that I couldn't identify, but she seemed to enjoy it. _My_ enjoyment was derived from cuddling with Bella in our secluded booth, stealing kisses, inhaling her scent, gazing at her luscious body…_Damn it. Gentleman. Just think of what your mother would say. _I scolded myself.

After Bella finished her meal, I took a deep breath. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

I looked into her eyes. "I just wanted to say that these past six months have been the most wonderful time of my entire existence. And I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

She looked at me with teary eyes, "Oh Edward." She threw her arms around my neck kissing me. She pulled back looking into my eyes. "I love you, and nothing makes me happier than the thought of an eternity by your side."

I smiled mentally establishing this as the greatest single moment of my existence to this point. "To commemorate the occasion, I wanted to give you this."

She gasped looking at the black box. "Edward. I thought we agreed no gifts."

I pouted, "But Bella. You know that I love to spoil you and allowing me to give you things is like a gift to me."

She sighed heavily, "Fine." I smiled giving her the box, she opened it an her eyes went wide as she took in the gold bracelet with alternating square cut diamonds and rubies. "Edward. It's gorgeous. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I kissed her full lips lingering a moment.

I paid, and then we made our way to the second stop. I lead Bella into the small Jazz club. After some convincing, she allowed me to lead her to the dance floor. We swayed to the slow relaxing music. "I do believe that you have outdone yourself Mr. Cullen."

I grinned at her, "Well, Miss McCarty such effort is necessary to impress a beautiful young lady such as yourself." She blushed leaning into me. I relished the feeling of her soft warm-if I might add seductive-body pressed up against mine.

After dancing to quite a few songs, we decided to head back home. Bella and I headed upstairs to listen to music and relax together before she went to sleep. We were standing up, and Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "I had the most amazing time tonight Edward."

I smiled leaning toward her, "Me too angel." We kissed; it started very sweet and innocent but soon turned heated as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She wove her fingers into my hair, and I moved my hands up and down her back gently caressing her.

I shrugged out of my constricting jacket. Bella began to move her hands over my chest while we kissed. She grew frustrated with the clothing in her way and started to work on the buttons of my dress shirt.

"Bella…we need…to stop I don't…want to hurt you." I managed to gasp between kisses. She pushed the fabric off my shoulders.

She started kissing my neck. "We love each other Edward. You won't hurt me." I was going to protest but lost my train of thought as her kisses turned to small bites. I couldn't suppress the growl that escaped my throat.

I worked my hands up her sides tentatively moving to her full breast. She threw her head back moaning. She fell back onto the bed with me hovering over her. I couldn't help myself; I slowly began to peel off her red dress. I gasp at the sight in front off me: my angel wearing the most sinful undergarments. I took in the image of Bella in her black lace thong and matching bra burning it into my memory.

We continued in that manner-kissing and caressing as we slowly undressed each other. When I was finally undressed, Bella glued her eyes to my face looking nervous.

"It's okay Bella. You can look." She glanced down and then looked back at me with a small smile on her face blushing bright red. I kissed her passionately.

She pulled back looking me in the eye. "Make love to me Edward." Her brown eyes on fire with the depth of her emotion.

I gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes. I love you."

"You must tell me if I hurt you." She nodded. I kissed her lips, "I love you."

We made love-slow at first so that Bella could adjust and with increasing passion and urgency as the night went on. Throughout the night, as Bella and I experienced the ecstasy of coming together as one, I couldn't think of anything but my undying love for the angel in my arms. In the early hours of the morning, Bella fell into peaceful sleep across my chest-her glorious body tangled with mine.

As Bella laid in my arms, whispering my name in her sleep, I vowed to never go a day without assuring her of my absolute love and devotion.

Bella POV

I woke up from the most amazing dream feeling disappointed that it had to end. I wiggled a little and gasped as I felt Edward's bare body against mine. It wasn't a dream. Edward made love me giving me the most amazing night of my life.

I looked up to see him smiling down at me. "Good morning love. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

I smiled back before nuzzling my face into his neck. "Good morning to you too."

We just rested in each other's arms for what seemed like forever sharing small kisses only breaking the silence to whisper words of love to one another.

Finally, Edward spoke, "Come on love. We need to get dressed." I groaned. Edward chuckled, "I know I don't want to move either, but you need to eat breakfast. And we both know we would never hear the end of it if someone found us like this." That had me up and out of the bed in an instant. We didn't need anyone to know who would tell my mom or dad unless I wanted to end up in a convent with Edward's ashes spread across the back yard.

Alice POV

When we got home, I was anxious to get Bella upstairs and ask her about what Edward had planned for her last night. They both seemed to have a glow about them this morning, but I couldn't quite place it. I waited patiently-well patient for me-while Bella ate her breakfast before dragging her upstairs to Edward's room.

Bella called to Edward, "Please help."

He chuckled, "Sorry love. Even I'm not brave enough to defy Alice."

We walked into the room with the giant unmade bed in the center. I practically carried her over to the couch, "So what happened?" I was bouncing up and down in excitement.

She smiled. "We went to a Moroccan restaurant. And of course that was very cozy and romantic. And he gave me this bracelet." She grabbed a black box off of the table next to the couch and opened it showing me a very exotic gold bracelet with diamond and ruby accents.

"Wow…then what happened?"

"We went to this Jazz club so that we could dance; we actually danced for along time despite my coordination issues. And then we came home." She blushed at the mention of coming home. I was going to ask her about that, but it's Bella she blushed all the time.

"Where did you put your dress? You need to hang it up properly so that it won't get creases in it…" I glanced around the room looking for the dress when I noticed a small black scrap of lace laying on the floor.

I stood up and grabbed the fabric in my hand. Bella froze. "Bella? What's this?"

She blushed and looked kind of panicked. "That's my…those were…my uh…my um panties." She barely mumbled.

"Your panties? Why are they ripped?…" I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. I threw the lace to the ground cringing. "Eww! Eww! Eww!"

Once I calmed down, I sat back down next to Bella. I thought she might faint from all the blood that had rushed to her face. "You mean…you and Edward…lost your…virginity to each other?"

She looked down and nodded. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask. "How was it?"

She looked back up timidly, but she was smiling while her eyes sparkled. "Amazing, perfect, glorious…" she trailed off breathlessly. She seemed to snap back to reality, "But Alice. You can't tell anyone. Not even Jasper. If my parents find out, it will be worse than last time…much worse."

I nodded in agreement and hugged my little sister congratulating her on this milestone in her life. We just had to hope that Emmett didn't find out because he wouldn't be so congratulatory to his little brother.

**I felt like I needed to take it up a notch. (Sorry for the lack of details; I had to keep it within the Teen rating.) Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the support. You can view Bella's dress and bracelet on my profile. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a bit of filler in order to set some things up for later. **

Chapter 15

Bella POV

A week passed, and my parents were still away. Edward and I were acting like honeymooners basking in the joy of our new found intimacy. However, since we were living in a house full of vampires-with superhuman hearing-we had to wait for one of the fleeting moments when we had the house to ourselves. Or we had to escape somewhere that we could be alone. My favorite was our meadow…obviously.

Alice had kept our secret so far. But I think the might others caught on. Jasper was giving us weird looks. Of course, his gift helped him quite a bit. Whenever we would get frustrated by our lack of 'alone time', Jasper could feel the love and the lust and the longing radiating off of us-that was a dead give away.

But the toughest moments were ones just like now. Edward was sitting very close beside me in the dark biology room as we watched a movie. I had no idea what the movie was even about; I was focused entirely on Edward. It wasn't even a sexual craving at this moment; it was just a craving to be close to him; to sit in his lap or curl into his side and place my head on his chest. Being so close to him, but yet so far away was absolute torture.

I groaned. Edward looked down at me with a face that mirrored my own frustration. He took my hand under the table rubbing soothing circles on my palm. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I leaned against him placing my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my hair. (The room was dark so Mr. Banner didn't notice.)

When the movie was over and the lights came up with a groaning sound from the whole class, there were about fifteen minutes left in class so everyone just started up small conversations or laid their heads on the desks trying to catch up on sleep. Edward and I were discussing our plans for after school when he stopped talking stiffening visibly. I looked up to see the face of none other than Mike Newton.

Ugh! Let's count up how many times I rejected him. One when Edward and I had our first date. Two to the first dance. Add in about four other times since then. And that brings us to a grand total of six rejections. Maybe I should get a tattoo on my forehead: _Mike Newton, I don't like you!_

I decided maybe I needed to make it even more clear than before. "What Mike!?"

Fido apparently didn't take notice to my tone since he continued. "So Bella, do you want to go to prom with me?"

_Hell No!_

I opened my mouth to say just that but was startled by the sound of Edward's chair sliding across the floor as he stood up. Most of the people in the classroom snapped their heads in our direction.

Edward leaned towards Mike towering over him. "Mike. I don't know how you haven't got the picture yet. But Bella is _my _girlfriend-_mine_-meaning that she doesn't like you. So stop asking her to the movies; stop asking her to dinner; stop asking her to dances. Just leave her the hell alone, or I won't be so polite next time." His voice was calm, but that somehow made it more menacing. Mike gulped and nodded his head before swiftly walking away.

Edward sat back down, and I looked up at him smiling. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

He smiled his perfect crooked smile. "Yes. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

I started to lean in whispering, "Maybe I could show you." We kissed for a few moments until we heard:

"Cullen. McCarty. No PDA."

We simultaneously muttered a 'sorry' but still continued to smile at each other.

Later that day when we were on our way back to the Cullen house-Alice and Jasper weren't with us because they took her new, bright yellow Porche-, I asked something that had been bothering me earlier. "Edward? You're going to make me go to Prom, aren't you?"

"Well love. You say that you hate to dance even though you always enjoy it once you relax, but no I'm not forcing you to go to Prom."

I momentarily stopped breathing, and I'm sure my eyes bugged out of my head as I processed what he just said. "What?"

By this time we were parked in the garage so Edward looked towards me letting his cool fingers trace my cheekbone. "I want to get away with you-just you. I want to take you somewhere special to me. So I planned to leave after school-the Friday before prom- and get back early Monday morning."

I smiled. "Edward, that sounds wonderful…but will my parents go for that?"

He looked kind of unsure as he answered, "Well, that's the only thing. I haven't mentioned it to Emmett or Rose yet, but I was hoping that together we could convince them." He smiled timidly.

I laughed humorlessly. "Let's hope that Dad's in a good mood that day…" I muttered. Hopefully, a really good mood.

**Where do you think he's taking her? Whoever guesses right will get…absolutely nothing except the satisfaction being right. Read and Review, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 16**

**Edward POV**

**A few days later, Bella and I were laying in my bed together-without a stitch of clothing on if I might add. (Carlisle was at the hospital; Esme was grocery shopping for Bella; Alice and Jasper went to the mall so we had the house to ourselves.) I gazed down at Bella, a smile touching my lips. I took a moment to take in the goddess before me; her lips swollen and red; her soft, luscious hair spread across my chest where she rested her head. **

**Bella looked at me giggling, "What are you thinking about Mr. Cullen?"**

**I smirked, "That's funny. I was going to ask you the same thing." She rolled her eyes at my joke. I continued, "I was thinking about how amazing you are, and how lucky I am to have you."**

**She sighed and kissed my chest, "Just think. Next weekend you will have me all to yourself…hopefully."**

**I laughed. "If Emmett doesn't let you go, I just might kidnap you."**

"**Because that would make things so much better," she answered sarcastically. Obviously, she didn't know I was serious.**

**She tilted her head up so that her big brown eyes met mine. "What do you have planned for our weekend alone Edward?" she asked moving her index finger along my torso letting it trace around my hips. I groaned; she was trying to tease me. Two can play at that game.**

"**Hmm. I can't let you in on the surprise…but I can assure you that it will involve plenty of this..." I trailed my hand up her leg gently squeezing her backside; she gasped in surprise. "And this…" I began placing kisses along her neck and shoulders. "And this…" I kissed her full on the lips rolling us so that I hovered over her. **

"**I love you," she murmured against my lips.**

"**I love you too angel," I told her as I resumed kissing her neck. I slowly began to let my kisses wonder lower towards her chest. That's when we heard a loud booming voice:**

"**WE'RE HOME!"**

**We looking at each other with wide panic stricken eyes. "What are they doing here? They're not suppose to get home until tomorrow," Bella whispered.**

"**Well obviously they came home early. Come on get dressed!" I whisper yelled back at her. Emmett was starting to trust us more, and if we wanted to go away together, we didn't need him to walk in on us-naked in my bed (my bed that he didn't even know I had.)**

**I was up and dressed at vampire speed. I started helping Bella get dressed. She started buttoning her shirt while I found her pants.**

"**Edward! Bella! Come down here! I know you're here. I can smell you." I heard a whacking sound which was probably Rose swatting the back of his head. **

**Bella and I looked in the mirror, straightened our clothes, and messed with our hair before walking down stairs hand in hand. **

**As we descended the stair case, we saw Emmett and Rose waiting in the foyer. Bella tried to play it off, but she was obviously nervous, "Um…uh…Hey Mom. Dad."**

**Rose eyed us suspiciously. **_**Why do they look so flustered?**_** Her eyes zeroed in on Bella's shirt where she missed a button. I mentally cursed myself for not checking that before we came down stairs. Rose looked at me. **_**I'm watching you Edward Cullen. Remember what I told you. If you hurt her,…**_

**Rosalie didn't know, but she had her suspicions. Let's just hope she wouldn't say anything to Emmett. **

**Bella walked up to Rose and hugged her before hugging Emmett and kissing his cheek. As she hugged Emmett, she whispered, "I'm glad you guys are back."**

**We walked into the living room and sat down. I decided now might be the time to breech the subject of the trip. "Hey Emmett…" Bella must have sensed where I was going because she shot me a look that said 'not now.' I nodded, and Emmett looked at me waiting for me to continue. "…I'm glad you guys are back."**

**He smiled. "Glad to be back bro." **

**Bella POV**

…**..several hours later…..**

**I would refer to the situation earlier as 'close call', but that term doesn't even begin to describe the magnitude of the situation. If Dad would have found out, I don't even want to imagine his reaction. The phrase 'hell hath no fury' would probably come to mind.**

**And to top it all off, I wasn't sure we were out of the woods yet. Mom kept giving me these strange looks glancing between Edward and I. Of course, she would figure it out; she was always more perceptive than Dad. **

**We were all currently sitting in the living room relaxing. Dad was watching a baseball game; Mom was reading the latest issue of **_**Vogue**_**, and Edward and I were sitting together on the couch while I read. **

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the screen seeing a text from Alice.**

_**Hey Bella. I saw your parents planning to come home early but since you're there I can't see if the arrived; I trust they did. Anyway, We won't be home for a while Jazz and I decided to meet Carlisle and Esme because Esme and I wanted to go antique shopping. And of course we had to drag the guys along with us. See you later. :P -- Alice**_

**I decided to tell Edward, Mom, and Dad. "The others won't be home for a while. Alice just text me; they're going antique shopping."**

**Dad laughed his loud booming laugh. "Ha ha. I bet Jazz is loving that."**

**I looked Edward in the eye giving him a meaningful look squeezing his hand-silently telling him it was time. He nodded in agreement. If we were going to be alone with them for a while, it would be the best time to talk about it. **

**Edward started, "Emmett. Rose. Can we talk about something with you?"**

**Mom gave me an 'I knew it' look. And Dad's smile fell into a confused look as he spoke. "Okay…what's up Eddie boy?"**

**I sucked in a nervous breath as Edward spoke, "Well, Emmett. Prom is next weekend-?"**

**Dad cut him off, "Say no more Edward. Just take care of her and have her home by one." Dad smiled most likely proud at his effort to accept our relationship.**

**Edward continued, "Well Em, we weren't planning to go to prom." Dad looked confused as Edward continued slowly, "Bella and I wanted to go away together for the weekend." Dad was most likely blocking his thoughts because Edward looked nervous for his reaction.**

**Dad smiled, "You want me to let my seventeen year old daughter go away on a vacation alone with her boyfriend?" **

**Edward nodded. Dad continued, "Why didn't you just say so…?" Edward and I looked at him waiting patiently for his response. Dad looked us over smiling before his smile fell and was replaced with a serious expression as he answered in a flat tone, "No." **

**I spoke up, "But Dad don't you trust us?"**

**He looked me in the eye, "Of course, I trust both of you, but I still don't think it's a good idea to let my daughter go away with her boyfriend."**

**Edward jumped in, "But I'm not just some random guy, Emmett."**

**Dad sighed, "I know that Edward. But deep down you're still a seventeen year old boy with a seventeen year old girlfriend so forgive me if I'm not too fond of the idea of you two in a hotel together." Dad was a little late for the sex talk if that's what he was getting at.**

**Edward spoke, "We wouldn't be in a hotel Emmett. I happen to own a house where we're going." Dad gave him a somewhat childish look that said 'same difference.'**

**If we were going to still have our trip, I needed to salvage this situation. "Maybe we should hear what Mom has to say."**

**Mom glanced between me and Dad looking torn. "Um…where are you two going exactly?"**

**Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't say it out loud! It's a surprise for Bella!"**

**Mom probably told him something in her head along the lines of **_**Write it down, idiot. **_**Because Edward grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off the lamp table. He wrote something down very quickly before handing it to Mom. Dad looked over at the paper. **

**They just stared at it together before muttering, "Oh." Their eyes narrowed as they looked deep in thought.**

**Edward got impatient waiting for their response, "Do you understand why I want to take her there? Besides I need to retrieve something very important." I obviously had no clue what he was talking about. **

**Neither Mom nor Dad answered. Mom just took a deep breath and looked at my dad in the eye touching his arm-I guess she was trying to silently convince him.**

**Finally, Dad sighed heavily and closed his eyes rubbing his temples. "Fine…yes…you can go, but keep in mind that 'yes' is tentative. We will be discussing some rules before you leave." He gave us a stern look before leaving the room.**

**Edward and I smiled looking at each other. I just knew I would have my head in the clouds all week thinking about my romantic get-away with Edward. I tried to imagine the places he could be taking me, but I never even got to the surroundings because all my thoughts were focused on my vampire angel who would be there with me. **

**I was broken out of my reverie by Mom's voice, "Bella. Take a walk with me so we can talk." Uh ohh!**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

Bella POV

My mom wanted to talk; that definitely wasn't good. I had an idea of what she might want to talk about, and I certainly didn't want to talk about THAT. The only good thing was that she was leaving Dad out of it for the moment.

I looked at Edward for a moment hoping he would give me some clue as to what I should do. He smiled, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Go talk with your mom. I'll wait right here."

I sucked in a shaky breath and got up to follow my mom out the door. We walked into the backyard, and she kept walking until we reached the edge of the forest-most likely wanting to go far enough away that the Dad couldn't hear us.

Mom turned towards me with a serious expression on her face. "Bella. I don't want to beat around the bush. I know that you and Edward love each other, and that you are very serious. But you are still very young, and he's over a hundred years old. So he will probably be ready for any milestone that you two reach together, but I'm not sure you will be-at least not so soon. I just don't want you rushing into anything before you're ready." I wanted to be annoyed that she didn't think I was 'emotionally mature' enough to be so serious with Edward, but I could see in her eyes that she just cared about me. How could I be angry with her for caring?

I sighed. "Mom. I know you care about me, and you worry about me. But I'm more mature than you think, and Edward would never try to force me into anything that I didn't want or wasn't ready for." I didn't want to be too specific because I was still a little unsure whether she was referring to our commitment to each other or to our um…physical relationship.

"I know that he wouldn't force you into anything." Mom squirmed a little looking _very_ uncomfortable. "But I'm not sure um…how far you've gone with Edward, but I want both of you to remember that he _is _a vampire-with immense strength-so you need to be careful."

I blushed my eyes widening in horror; I did not want to talk my sex life with my mother. "Mom, this really isn't really something I want to discuss with you; Just know that you have no need to worry." I glued my eyes to the forest not even daring to look at her.

She huffed starting to seem a little agitated. "Well, this isn't the most comfortable thing for me to talk about with you either! But don't try and act like nothing is going on! You two ran down stairs earlier looking panicked with messy hair and your clothes not even buttoned right!" She stared me down making me want to turn and make a run for it, but…vampire vs. human-I didn't have a chance.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I began speaking in a shaky, nervous voice, "Okay Mom, you want the truth…Edward and I have…gone farther than either you or Dad would approve of…but I don't feel like we're rushing into things, and I've certainly never felt in danger. We love each other, and I know that I could never be with anyone else. So just trust us please…" I gave her a pleading look. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I never would have guessed in a million years that she would have got me admit that Edward and I were having sex.

Mom looked at me and touched my cheek. "Well, I am a little surprised…It's just you were never interested in guys, and then Edward came along and everything happened so fast-"

I cut her off, "It's because he's special Mom, and it doesn't feel too fast. It feels right…"

She held her hand up stopping my rant. "Okay Bella. I understand your point of view. Just please be careful…And know that as a parent, I can't just condone this type of behavior. So that means: not in my house, and if you two get caught anywhere, you will be punished."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Okay…And um…Mom, could we not tell Dad about this?"

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Bella. I certainly hope that you don't think that I'm stupid enough to tell your father about this."

I laughed as we started walking back towards the house.

Edward POV

Bella and Rosalie walked back into the house. They were far enough away from the house that I couldn't hear them with my ears, but I was able to watch it all through Rosalie's thoughts.

Rose definitely took everything better than I expected her to. She always use to have a tendency to throw tantrums-I would know considering our rocky past. But apparently, motherhood had helped her to mature greatly.

I was also extremely happy that Bella seemed so sure of our relationship, and that we were meant to be. It just gave me more reassurance for what I was planning for our trip. I wanted to discuss our future together, and needless to say I was starting to get nervous about what would happen. Any reassurance that I could get from her was greatly appreciated.

My thoughts were interrupted as Bella came and sat next to me leaning into my side, and Rosalie called to me with her thoughts. _I trust you heard that Edward. I know your planning something for your big trip…Just take care of my baby okay? _I nodded. I felt a great deal of sympathy for Rosalie. She had always wanted to be a mother, and it was difficult for her to let her daughter go.

A few hours later after everyone else got home, Emmett and Rosalie decided to go back to their house taking Bella with them. It was a tough goodbye. We stood in the doorway holding each other for nearly half an hour. Everyone else probably just thought that we were being silly since I would see her tomorrow, but after spending every single moment with her for two weeks, the idea of one second apart caused me an indescribable amount of pain.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

She buried her face further into my chest. "I love you too," she whispered allowing me to feel the vibrations of her lips against my chest. I pulled her face up bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her softly for a long moment trying to portray my love for her and my absolute devotion to her through the kiss. I pulled away resting my forehead against her. I stared into her eyes which were swimming with an emotion that only be described as love.

Finally, Emmett got the idea that we had no intention to part willingly so he grabbed Bella throwing her over his shoulder. She stared at me longingly as her dad carried her away.

After their car was completely out of sight, I wondered into the house probably looking like a lost puppy. Finally after moping around the house and playing depressing music on my piano for hours on end, I decided to go for a much needed hunt.

I closed my eyes as I flew through the forest dreaming of my angel counting the seconds until she would be in my arms again.

**Tell me what you guys think. You should probably have a pretty good idea of where they are going by now. Thanks for the advice and support!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18

It was Friday evening, and Bella and I were ready to leave for our trip. Em and Rose brought Bella over to our house so that everyone could say goodbye together. Bella was a little upset when she got here and discovered that Alice had packed all of her clothes for her. But she soon got over it-probably figuring out what I learned a long time ago: never argue with Alice.

All of our bags were in the car; I had the plane rservations; everything was ready. All that was left were the 'goodbyes.' Emmett looked at me: _Remember our talk Edward!_ I gulped and nodded.

Last night, Bella and I had to sit down for _our _talk with Emmett and Rosalie while simultaneously Emmett gave me _my_ talk. The conversation went something like this:

Rose sighed, "We just want you two to be responsible and not do anything that we wouldn't approve of."

Emmett glared at me. _That means keep it in your pants Edward! You better come back still holding your title as the world's oldest virgin. _Dear God, if he only knew…

Rose maintained a calm expression as she continued. "Most of all, we want you to be safe. So Bella, stay with Edward. And Edward, we expect you to take care of Bella."

Em looked me in the eye. _I know you're my brother. But if you let something happen to my baby, I will fucking kill you! _

"If you need anything, you have our numbers as well as Carlisle and Esme's and Jasper and Alice's…Speaking of Alice, since she can't see Bella, we want both of you to be extra careful while you're away." She looked back and forth between Bella and I. "Do both of you understand?"

We muttered a quiet 'yes' in response.

Back to the present, we hugged everyone goodbye while they told us to 'be safe and have fun.' Bella took extra time to say goodbye to her parents. Rose actually looked a little emotional-on the verge of impossible tears-as she told her only daughter goodbye. According to Bella, Emmett and Rose were nervous since Bella had never gone away without them before. (They had gone away without Bella, but never the other way around.)

Finally, Bella and I were in my Volvo ready to go. I took her hand. "Are you ready?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Yes."

I smiled back and kissed her hand before speeding away towards the airport.

Bella POV

When we got to the airport, Edward hopped out and opened my door before grabbing both of our suitcases.

"Edward. Don't be ridiculous. Let me carry something."

He looked back at me as he furrowed his brow. "You are carrying something."

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. "My purse doesn't count."

"Bella. If you think that I'm going to let the love of my existence carry her own suitcase you have another thing coming." I 'hmmphd', but walked along beside him.

When we reached the counter for Southwest Airlines after fighting our way through crowds of people, Edward placed our bags for them to be checked. We were greeted my a female airline assistant with fake blond hair and too much lipstick-if you ask me. She smiled looking Edward up and down. "Hello. How can I help you?" She still was yet to acknowledge me.

Edward looked a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him-like a cougar stalking her prey. "We need to check in."

She batted her eyelashes trying to seem flirtatious. "What name will your and your sister's reservation be under?"

OH NO THE HELL SHE DIDN'T! I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist leaning against him. "Actually my _husband_ and my reservation should be under Cullen."

She glared at me before checking our bags, printing our boarding passes and shoving them in our faces.

As we walked away with our arms still around each other, Edward bent down placing a few soft kisses along my neck. "So…husband, huh?" I didn't even need to look up; I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blushed. "Well, she needed to be set straight, and calling you my husband is much more effective than calling you my boyfriend." I looked down slightly embarrassed.

Edward bent down so that his lips would brush my ear as he spoke, "Don't worry. I didn't mind…Besides, I think its sexy when you're jealous." He nipped lightly at my earlobe before pulling away. I shivered in pleasure as he chuckled and continued walking towards our gate.

We made it to our gate just in time to board our plane. We were some of the first people seated since we had first class seats. "Edward. You know first class is completely unnecessary?"

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Maybe if you were just some random girl, first class would be unnecessary. But your not, you're my Bella, my angel, and I love you. And you will have the absolute best that I can give you." He looked towards the front of the plane meaning that the discussion was over.

I didn't want to fight with him especially over something as stupid as seats on an airplane. So I leaned over placing my head on his shoulder and took his hand. "Okay. I guess I can't blame you for wanting to treat me well, and I love you too so if it makes you happy…"

He smiled down at me as he bent to kiss me softly on the lips. We were interrupted by the flight attendant making the announcements:

"Good evening everyone, and welcome aboard Southwest Airline's flight 751 on route to Chicago…"

I didn't even listen to the rest of the announcements. I looked towards Edward with a smile on my face. "Chicago?"

"That's right angel. I'm taking you home."

**So now you know: Chicago. I have gotten request for more drama. Trust me, there is conflict on the way just be patient. Also a special shout out to ****kaylamaria2012**** who was the first to guess Chicago with the least amount of clues. Read and Review, please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay guys, one more chapter of filler before things really start to happen. Just be patient while I let things build up. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until early next week so don't expect an update until probably next Tuesday. Sorry! But I'll try to write very fast after that point to make it up to you guys. Besides I think some time off will help me come up with some really good ideas for the story.

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

"**Bella. Bella. Come on sweetie we've landed. Wake up," I heard a smooth, gentle voice whisper in my ear. I must have fallen asleep on the plane. I moved my head from its place on Edward's shoulder looking up into his golden eyes.**

"**Hey," I whispered.**

**He smiled at me with amusement in his eyes, "Hello. Sleeping beauty."**

**I tried to sit up completely but was stopped by a sudden pang in my neck. "Oww." I grabbed my neck and tried to massage away the stiffness.**

**Edward gave me a worried look, "You okay angel?"**

"**Yeah just a crick from sleeping like that."**

**Once the doors opened, Edward helped me up and grabbed my hand leading me off the plane. While we headed to claim our luggage, I pulled out my phone and turned it on looking at the screen.**

_**35 missed calls from Dad.**_

"**Ugh," I groaned and then showed the screen to Edward. **

**Edward chuckled, "Maybe you should call him love. Let him know we're okay, and I'll go find our bags."**

**I nodded and dialed Dad's number as Edward went to retrieve our bags. **

_**Ring, Ring, Ring…**_

"**ISABELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I held the phone away from my ear trying to stop the ringing. "BELLA-"**

**I cut him off, "Chill Dad, we're in the airport in Chicago trying to find our bags."**

"**Bella. I told you to call me when your plane landed. It was scheduled to land at 10:30. It's 10:50, and you're just calling me." He was upset about twenty minutes! I'm not a freaking three year old!**

"**Dad. I did call you when we landed. You know those times are just projections, not the exact time the plane is going to land. Just relax and trust me." Just then Edward walked up to me with our suitcases. **

**I heard Dad take a deep breath. "Okay Bella. I'm sorry for overreacting. But I want you to call me tomorrow."**

**I sighed, "Okay Dad. 'Love you."**

"**Love you too sweetie." **

**I closed my phone and looked at Edward. "Everything okay?" He asked.**

**I smiled. "It's fine. Just Dad overreacting."**

**Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the doors. I stopped when I saw a man in a black suit holding a sign that said **_**Cullen**_**.**

**I turned and glared at Edward. "You didn't get us a limo, did you?"**

**He smirked, "No. I didn't get us a limo."**

**My expression changed from angry to confused. "A driver?"**

"**Nope." He responded still with that arrogant smile. "Just wait and see love."**

**We approached the man in the suit. He looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Here you are." He handed Edward a car key. "It's a pleasure to be of service." And then he was gone.**

"**What was that about?"**

**Edward let go of my hand wrapping an arm around my waist. "Patience love." **

**Edward directed us through the parking lot stopping in front of a **_**very**_** nice black car. I just stood there in shock. "Edward is this what I think it is?"**

**He laughed, "That depends. What do you think it is?"**

"**Well, I'm not a car person, but I have lived with my mom for fourteen years…I think it's a Rolls Royce Phantom." I looked at him. "Is this yours?"**

**He shrugged, "Yeah, I like to keep a car here in Chicago. Just in case." Only Edward would be so nonchalant about a freaking Rolls Royce. He then preceded to walk around to the passenger side opening the door. "Miss McCarty."**

**I decided to play along. "Why thank you…But I'm afraid that I don't have any money for a tip."**

**Edward smirked, "That's okay. I can think of something." He bent down kissing me softly on the lips for a few moments before walking around to his side and getting in.**

**Edward POV**

**Bella and I sat in comfortable silence as I drove towards my old house. Of course, I had visited over the years keeping things up, updating things with the times-while still trying to maintain the feeling of the house. But, I had never really spent a great deal of time in the house since I was a human so I felt a little strange about going back. **

**I pulled up to the old house and turned to Bella. "Welcome home."**

**She scrunched her eyebrows thinking for a minute before a smile brightened her face. "This is your human home?"**

**I nodded. All of a sudden, she jumped up and out of the car running to the front door. **_**Please don't trip. **_**I thought to myself. I chuckled to myself and went to the trunk grabbing the bags. I walked up the path into the house finding Bella in the foyer looking around in aww.**

"**Edward. This is amazing!" She twirled around taking it all in. The grand stair case, the chandelier, the wood floors covered by plush, elegant rugs, the beautiful paintings, the numerous trinkets that belonged to my family, and finally the portrait of my human family above the large fireplace.**

**I smiled before I realized something. "How did you get in? The door was locked."**

**She turned smirking at me. "You're not the only sneaky one." She held up the key which had earlier been in my pocket.**

**I stalked towards her like a lion after it's prey growling softly. She tried to back away, but I was obviously too fast. I quickly pulled her into my arms and carried her up the stairs bridal style.**

**I made my way to the hall before opening the door to a room which had been so familiar in my past life. I set her down on the large bed that I bought to replace my old twin bed. All this time, I was praying to God hoping she liked it. **

"**This was my room…Uhh, it's not the master bedroom, but I think that would be kind of weird to stay in my parent's room, but if you would prefer another room-" She placed two fingers over my lips silencing my nervous rant. **

"**Relax Edward. This is wonderful. Everything is wonderful." She smiled leaning back on the bed. **

**I breathed a sigh of relief; she liked it. I only hoped that she would be just as pleased with my plans for tomorrow.**

**I laid down beside her pulling her close to me. "Come on love. You need to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." If only she knew, a big day indeed.**

**So like I said the next update will probably be around next Tuesday due to my vacation. But get ready because then things are really going to get rolling. Read and Review, please! Also, you can view the Rolls on my profile. **


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I'm back and ready to work hard writing for you! So keep reading and giving me feedback. Thanks!

**Chapter 20**

**Edward POV**

**I waited until Bella was sleeping peacefully-after she finished murmuring my name of course-until I slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to my parents old room. I opened the door slowly to keep it from creaking and made my way into the room which I had kept extremely similar to the way it always was during my human life. **

**I stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments looking around, taking it all in. The old canopy bad made of an expensive oak wood stained a rich dark color. My mother's dressing table with a large oval mirror where she would have her brush, perfume, and casual jewelry arranged perfectly. The dark wooden night stand with ornate carvings along the front where my father would place his pocket watch only to pick it up the next morning when he dressed. **

**I finally made my way over to the dressing table and focused my attention on the ornate jewelry box placed carefully on the corner of the table. I traced my hand along the wood before pulling the key out of my pocket and unlocking the box. I opened the lid my eyes immediately landing on the black velvet box holding exactly what I was looking for. I carefully opened the black box using the utmost care. It looked perfect just like it had all those years ago. I allowed my hand to trace over the diamonds on the surface thinking about what I would say and how I would present it to her. With a deep breath, I closed the lid placing the box in my pocket and exited the room returning to my angel.**

**Bella POV**

**I woke up to the feel of cold arms wrapped around me. Looking up, I was met by a pair of striking gold eyes.**

**I smiled. "Do you really just watch me all night?" **

**He chuckled giving me a teasing look. "Well Miss McCarty, you are far to fascinating for your own good so I guess you will just have to deal with me leering at you in your sleep."**

**I smirked as I climbed into his lap straddling him. I bent down close to his lips as I whispered, "I don't mind **_**you**_** leering at me…" I leaned in further placing my lips against his. We kissed heatedly for a few minutes until I pulled away resting my head against his chest. "What's the plan for today?"**

**He placed his cheek against the top of my head. "Well, I was thinking a tour of the house then I could show you the park. It's not far from here; I always loved the park when I was human," he sighed. "An then this evening is all a surprise…Does that sound okay?"**

**I snuggled further into his chest. "It all sounds wonderful except the surprise," I complained. **

**He laughed into my hair squeezing me a little tighter. "Oh Bella. You know you always love my surprises." **

**Hours later. After a tour through Edward's extravagant Chicago mansion and a lovely walk through the park holding hands taking in the surroundings of the cloudy day, Edward escorted me back to the house.**

**He walked me to the door of his room. "Okay love, I'll leave you to get dressed. Meet me down stairs in an hour and a half." I nodded, and he bent down kissing me softly.**

**As I watched him walk towards one of the other rooms, I remembered something. I had no idea what we were doing so I had no idea how to dress. "Edward." He turned looking at me. "What should I wear?"**

**He smirked. "Alice picked it out. Just look in your suitcase it should be pretty obvious." **

**I walked through the door into Edward's old room. I immediately went to my Louis Vuitton suitcase looking to the very bottom finding a black garment bag folded once to fit. I hung the bag on the door before slowly unzipping it.**

**I was awed by what I saw. Usually Alice would choose something too flashy for my personal taste-even though it always looked fabulous-, but this time she chose a demur knee length black dress. The neck line was open and the collar stood up slightly, and the entire garment was accented by the cinched waist. I loved it! And I didn't know what Edward had planned, but I trusted that it would be perfect for the occasion. **

**An hour and a half later, I was bathed, curled, made up, and dressed also wearing my anniversary bracelet. Leaving the room, I stopped at the top of the stairs frozen at the sight of Edward waiting for me in a classic black and white tux. His pale skin, bronze hair, and gold eyes in contrast with the black of his jacket made him look even more God like than usual-almost unreal. **

**I walked down the stairs holding onto the rail carefully trying my best not to trip. I did well until I reached the very last step stumbling right into Edwards strong arms. He tightened his arms around my waist. He smiled. "I knew I would end up catching you at some point tonight," he whispered glancing down at my black high heels. **

**Edward helped me back to my feet and grabbed my hand kissing it before he lead me to the Rolls opening my door and helping me in. After a few moments of trying to trick him into telling me where we were going, I decided to stop, and we drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. **

**It was breath taking driving through the city at night with all the buildings lit up. I had never spent much time in the city-what can I say vampires prefer deserted areas-so I was awed by all the lights. But no matter how amazing it was, it could never compare to the man sitting next to me. I was just sitting there staring at him like an idiot when I felt the car come to a stop.**

**I tore my gaze away from his face turning to see a large brick colored stone building with wooden doors and a row of large, arched windows above them. I turned back to Edward with a confused face, "Where are we?"**

**He smiled bringing our intertwined hands to his lips kissing them. "Well, the Chicago Symphony Orchestra is playing selections from Debussy tonight. So I thought maybe you would like it…" he trailed off waiting for my reaction.**

**My face turned up into a smile as my head whipped around noticing people filing into the hall dressed formally as were we. Looking back at Edward, I leaned forward kissing him. "Oh Edward. This is just perfect…" He smiled his crooked smile, **_**my**_** crooked smile, and then jumped out opening my door and handing the keys to the valet.**

**Edward and I made our way through the small crowd of people gathered outside the hall. We declined when a waiter approached offering each of us a glass of champagne. Finally, we found our way out of the extravagant lobby and into a plush box.**

**I gasp. "Edward. A box. This must have cost a fortune," I scolded him.**

**He sighed looking rather amused. "Relax angel." He helped me into one of the red velvet and gold arm chairs. "My family owned a box back during my human life. I never got rid of it so they just think that I'm Edward and Elizabeth Masen's great great grandson." He sighed sadly looking down.**

**I looked up at him and reached out to stroke his cheek lightly. "You miss your parents. Don't you?"**

**He smiled at me sadly. "Well, I don't remember much so I usually don't think that I really miss them…but when I come here it's like everything comes flooding back." He leaned into my hand kissing my palm. I wanted to comfort him somehow so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned towards him kissing him sweetly on the lips then on the nose, both his cheeks, and his eyelids. Finally, I pulled back relaxing into my chair as he took my hand in his. **

**Moments later the lights faded and the music started. Throughout the night, Edward and I sat close together holding hands as the orchestra played some of Debussy's most famous work: portions of **_**La Mer**_**, his **_**Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune**_**. When they played **_**Claire de Lune**_**, Edward leaned towards me humming the melody in my ear.**

**He must have felt like teasing me because he moved from whispering in my ear to planting light kisses on my neck. "Edward," I whispered in a warning tone as he moved lower on my neck. I moaned quietly and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me almost immediately slipping his tongue into my mouth gentling caressing my tongue and occasionally nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I knew this was inappropriate for a public place, but he tasted **_**so **_**good-nothing can be compared to Edward; he had a scent and a taste all his own. Finally, Edward pulled back smirking at me:**

"**We should stop. I don't think your father would be too pleased if we got arrested for public indecency." I felt my cheeks heat up as I leaned against his shoulder listening to the music. **

**Later in the car as we made our way towards where he planned for me to eat, I gushed to Edward about the show: "Oh Edward. Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say. I love you so much and to get to share something like that with you was unbelievable." I smiled at him probably with a dazed look on my face. **

**He smiled back at me. "I'm glad you liked it love. Believe me, it was amazing for me to share something like that with you too." **

**That's when I noticed that the car had stopped. Not only had we stopped but in front off the house. I looked at him confused: "I thought we were going to eat." **

**He walked around the car opening my door before answering, "Patience love. I won't let you go hungry." Edward walked me up the path, unlocked the door, and lead me through the living room to a pair of French doors. He stopped just before opening the doors. "When I gave you the grand tour, I skipped one part…the garden." **

**He opened the doors, and I froze. Before me was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. In the trees hung lanterns lit with candles, the garden was filled with flowers of every color, but the majority of the flowers were made up of white and pink roses. A stone path wound through the garden, and I could see just a peek through the trees of the fountain at the back. But then my eyes zeroed in on the beautiful candle-lit table set for two in the middle of the garden. **

**I couldn't believe that someone would do something like this for me-even though I should never under estimate Edward and his romantic abilities. I tried to speak but nothing came out; Edward seemed to understand because he smiled and lead me to the table pulling my chair out for me. **

**After sitting across from him for a moment, I found my voice. "I love you."**

**An angelic smile lit his face as he responded, "I love you too angel." **

**Our private moment was interrupted by the entrance of a man about thirty with brown hair dressed in a tux. I also noticed he was holding a bottle of wine.**

"**Mr. Cullen. Can I offer you and your guest some wine?"**

**I was about to answer when Edward spoke, "Yes please."**

**The man poured the glasses and walked away. "Edward, I'm not old enough to drink."**

**He smirked at me playfully. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He took a sip of his wine before making a funny, disgusted face and muttering 'humans' sarcastically under his breathe.**

**Later after our waiter delivered our dinner-mushroom ravioli-, Edward slipped the him some money and told him that he could take his leave. Then Edward and I slipped into an easy conversation as Edward told me more about his human life:**

"**Well you see that tree." He pointed to a tree nearest to our table. "That's the tree I fell out of when I was ten and broke my arm. And then I cried, but of course I was so embarrassed about it that I locked myself in my room for two days until my mom dragged me out." He smiled thinking about it. **

**I picked his hand up off the table where it was entwined with mine and kissed his finger tips. "I love seeing you like this…you seem so happy." **

**He smiled. "I'm always happy when I'm with you." I sighed contentedly. **

**Edward's face seemed to turn serious as he continued, "Bella I don't know how to talk about this, but I love you. And though we've never come out and said it, we always eluded to forever so I assume that means that you want me to change you at some point so we can really be together forever. Is that what you really and truly want?" He looked at me his eyes shining with the depth of his emotion.**

**I smiled rubbing soothing circles on his hand trying to calm some of his nervousness. "Edward. Of course that's what I want. I love you, and I want you forever and always in every way possible."**

**He smiled slightly taking in a nervous breath. "That's all I needed to hear," he muttered before he slid down to one knee. **

**Edward POV**

**I took a deep breathe preparing myself. It was now or never. I slid down to one knee holding Bella's hand. She gasped and whispered, "Edward."**

"**Bella. I love you. And I do truly want to be with you forever. But before we have forever together, I want to make you mine and for me to be yours in every human way as well. I can't even describe to you how blissful I am at the idea of spending every day with you never leaving your side. You are the only woman I have ever loved and ever will love…Isabella Marie McCarty. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I pulled the ring out of my pocket presenting it to her. **

**I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and then saw the tears streaming down her face. I started to get nervous; I wasn't sure if crying was a good or bad thing. She was just silent as she stared at me. Oh God! She was going to say no. **

**She must have read the panic on my face because she finally gave me an answer. "Oh Edward. Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes," she whispered as she threw herself into my arms. My face of despair turned into a smile that threatened to rip my face in half. And I slipped my mother's ring with an oval face covered in individual diamonds all accented with a gold lattice and a gold band onto her left ring finger.**

**I kissed her anywhere I could reach. "Oh thank you Bella. I love you so much."**

**Her tears finally stopped as she curled herself into my arms. As I held her soft warm body in my arms, I knew that every experience in my existence was only a prelude to this moment. Without Bella, I was merely a shell-a hollow shell. But Bella became my heart, my reason to stay on this Earth.**

**She began to kiss my neck as she whispered in my ear, "I think it's time to go upstairs baby." I moaned; she never called me baby before and I must say that I loved it. **

**I carried her upstairs at vampire speed after blowing out the candles. I placed her on the bed and hovered over her as we kissed. I felt her small hand push on my chest. I looked at her with a confused and hurt expression. Was something wrong? She smiled at me seductively, "Give me a minute. I'll be right back." She grabbed some piece of clothing out of the suitcase and skipped into the bathroom. **

**I just sat there for a moment until I thought we were celebrating our engagement. I needed to make this special so I jumped up and ran to the kitchen where I had extra candles. I spread the candles throughout the room covering the dresser and the nightstand. And finally I turned out the lights, allowing just the candles to light the room. **

**I removed my jacket and tie and sat on the bed waiting for my Bella to return. I heard the door open followed by a small gasp. I turned to see my angel standing in the door way in a midnight blue baby doll. **_**Thank you Alice!**_** I thought to myself. **

**I opened my arms to Bella, and she came to me. She kissed me on the lips sending that familiar electricity jolting through my body. As I caressed her soft womanly curves, I began to inch her baby doll up finally removing it from her body. I groaned at the sight of my angel who seemed to have forgone undergarments entirely. Bella may have seemed like a lamb, but sometimes she turned into my sexy lioness.**

**Throughout the night, Bella and I made slow passionate love exploring and worshiping each other's bodies. I wanted her to feel my emotion for her. Emotion that I felt my words could not adequately describe. **

**Early in the morning, as Bella laid across my chest, I took her left hand kissing my mother's ring which now belonged to her. I felt her kiss my chest. She looked up into my eyes. "I love you…Mr. Cullen."**

**I smiled pulling her impossibly closer to me. "I love you. Mrs. Cullen." **

**So they're engaged. But what will the family think-specifically Emmett? And how will they find out? Will Bella's parents be okay with her being changed? So many questions, but just wait and see. The dress, a picture of the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, and Elizabeth Masen's ring can all be found on my profile. Read and Review, please!**


	24. Chapter 24

I'm _SO SORRY_ guys! I planned to update yesterday and earlier today, but my internet was down yesterday and part of today so I got pushed back a little. But never fear, here is another chapter for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

**Early the next morning, Edward and I were cuddling together in his room. I held my hand out admiring my ring sighing happily. Edward told me it was his mother's-that just made it even more special knowing he loved me enough to share that with me. **

**Edward kissed my bare shoulder and nuzzled his face into the back of my neck. "How about we get dressed, and I take my lovely fiancée out to breakfast?" As he spoke, I could feel his lips move against my skin sending a surge of pleasure through my body. **

**I turned around and snuggled against his cold chest. "That sounds lovely…but I'd rather stay right here."**

"**But Bella, you need to eat," he retorted as he moved his hands along my sides-apparently he was having second thoughts about going out as well.**

**I began planting kisses along his chest. "Eating can wait."**

**He sighed and chuckled. "As much as I would love for it to **_**wait**_** love, I have to take care of you. And you need to eat."**

"**Fine," I huffed as I jumped up grabbing a change of clothes and trying to strut into the bathroom swaying my hips seductively. But me being me…I tripped. **

**I braced myself for an impact, but instead of colliding with the floor I was caught by strong, granite arms. He chuckled, "Bella, Bella, Bella, so clumsy." **

**I feigned an innocent expression. "Well, if I'm so clumsy, I would be in danger outside so we should just stay here." **

**He pulled me closer planting soft kisses on my face before responding with a sigh, "Nice try angel. Get dressed." He stood me up and started to walk across the room to his suitcase but not before I swatted him on the butt playfully.**

**I complied and got dressed; I actually was starting to get hungry, and breakfast didn't sound too bad. I didn't know how nice of a place we were going so I dressed in a emerald green dressed with flats. I let my hair loose to fall down my back in soft waves because I knew Edward liked it when I wore my hair down. **

**Not quite a half an hour later, Edward and I were walking down the street hand in hand. (We had to park a small distance away from our breakfast location.) As I scanned at the surroundings taking in the cool Chicago morning, I froze at what I saw.**

**Five Vampires.**

**There were five vampires walking down the street. Four females and one male. Edward noticed my stiff posture and looked at me questioningly. "Edward. Look," I whispered indicating the direction of the vampires.**

**He scrunched his brow in confusion before catching sight of the vampires. When he spotted them, a slight smile lit his features and he started walking. "Come on Bella. I know I've **_**only**_** lived with his kind my entire life (note the sarcasm), but approaching strange vampires didn't seem like a good idea…**

**Edward POV**

**I pulled Bella along. We were only a few feet away when they noticed us. **

**Carmen smiled, "Hello Edward."**

**I offered a polite smile in return. "Hello Carmen. Elezar. Irina. Tanya. Kate." I turned towards Bella. "Bella meet the Denali clan." Bella's worried expression relaxed as realization dawned on her.**

**The Denalis focused their attention on Bella looking her up and down before Kate spoke, "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?"**

**I smiled widely. "I would like all of you to meet Bella, my fiancée." They all seemed to have different reactions. Irina seemed indifferent. Carmen and Elezar seemed pleased that I finally found someone. Tanya seemed slightly disappointed though she tried to hide it-she always had a thing for me, but I made it clear that I wasn't interested. And Kate reached out quickly grabbing Bella's left hand to survey the ring. I chuckled at her actions.**

_**Nice job Edward! I'm impressed; I guess Alice taught you something after all.**_** Kate finally gave Bella her hand back after examining each diamond with her 'super vampire vision.'**

**We chatted politely with the Denalis for a few moments. We found out that they actually just stopped through on their way back home from a visit to the East Coast. After a moment Elezar spoke: "Good to see you Edward and nice meeting you Bella, but we really must be going if we want to catch our plane." They all smiled at us wishing us well. And Carmen called to me with her thoughts:**

_**Goodbye Edward. I believe that you two will be happy together. **_**I smiled back at her nodding to silently thanking her for the sentiment.**

**Finally, Bella and I continued walking to our destination. She looked up at me, "Edward. I hope you didn't choose something too expensive."**

**I smirked. "Trust me love it's not **_**too**_** expensive." At least for my budget…**

**Once we reached the building, Bella looked up at the sign which read **_**Ritz Carlton**_** and gasped. Instead of protesting like I thought she would, she simply shook her head and muttered 'what am I going to do with you' under her breath before allowing me to lead her into the building. **

**Emmett POV**

…**hours later in Forks, Washington…**

**It was quiet at home. Rose and Alice were fussing over some fashion website on the laptop. Carlisle was reading. Esme was cleaning. Jasper was flipping through channels on the television. And I was…worrying. **

**I knew Edward was a good guy-for God's sake, he was my brother. But she was my baby, I just couldn't seem to relax while she was away.**

**Suddenly, we heard the sound of a car making its way up the drive way. Soon they (obviously by the smell they were vampires) rang the door bell, and Carlisle answered the call opening the door to reveal none other than the Denali clan.**

**Rose, Alice, and Esme squealed and attacked them with hugs, and Carlisle, Jasper, and I approached the situation trying to calm our wives simultaneously greeting all of them.**

**As Carlisle lead everyone into the living room, Kate spoke, "Emmett. Rose. I thought you guys were spending some time away from the family?"**

**Rose smiled before answering, "Well, we recently found our way back." Jasper snickered quietly to himself probably thinking of the circumstances of our recent family reunion.**

**Esme spoke up, "We're sorry Edward's not here right now. He-"**

**But Carmen quickly cut her off speaking with a Spanish accent. "Oh we know. We saw him and his fiancée this morning in Chicago before we decided to stop by and visit you."**

**All of us momentarily froze before I responded cautiously, "Fiancée?"**

**Kate took the opportunity to answer. "Yeah he introduced her as his fiancée. She was a sweet human girl. Brown hair. Brown eyes. He called her Bella." She looked at us curious for our reaction.**

**Several things happened at once. Rose, Carlisle, and Jasper all braced for some sort of impact. Alice and Esme squealed in happiness. And I sent the coffee table flying into the wall."**

**Esme stopped her cries of happiness and sighed exasperatedly before muttering, "Not again…"**

**I was still fuming as Rose placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. **

"**Son of a bitch! He Didn't even ask me! She's too young!…Ugh, Rose get ready we're going to Chicago." Rose face paled even more-if possible. And I went to retrieve my car keys.**

**As I made my way through the house, I heard the conversation going on down stairs. **

**Tanya spoke in a cautious tone: "Um not to pry into your family issues, but what the hell was that about?"**

**Alice responded quickly in her high pitched voice, "Well, when Rose and Emmett left it was because they wanted to adopt a child. That child was Bella. And after Bella and Edward met they carried on a relationship behind her parents' backs. Until of course, Rose and Em showed up unannounced at a school dance to find Bella and Edward making out. Emmett exploded, but after he calmed down he really tried to make an effort to trust them and be okay with their relationship."**

**All three of the sisters responded muttering, 'Oh shit,' under their breathe. **

**Then Esme directed her attention at Rose, "Rosalie please try and keep him calm. We don't need a situation like last time."**

**I flew downstairs and out the door with Rose right behind. We jumped in the car and headed off towards the airport.**

**Bella POV**

…**several hours later Chicago, Illinois…**

**Edward and I had a lovely breakfast even though it was too expensive-I could stand for him to spoil me if it made him happy. After that, we had a beautiful picnic in the park before we spent hours touring the city. We actually managed to find some small gift for everyone in the family. Of course, they didn't need gifts; they had everything, but it was a nice gesture. And we wanted Dad in the best mood possible for our 'big news.'**

**That evening, Edward and I swung by a local grocery store, and I made myself a causal dinner out the house. Where I sat on Edward's lap allowing him to feed him-alternating between a spoonful of food and a kiss.**

**Following our dinner, we raced upstairs for some 'alone time.' And we were currently laying in his bed completely bare only covered by the white silk sheet. I was lazily tracing circles on his chest and stomach, and his unnecessary breathe was becoming labored. I smiled to myself, happy with the effect I had on him. **

**But just then Edward stiffened right before the door flew open revealing a very angry, very familiar figure. **

**So there it is guys. Now Emmett is quite angry, but if you think you have his reaction figured out, think again! Also, I wanted to bring in the Denali clan. But I didn't want to do the whole Tanya has a bitch attack and tries to steal Edward and kill Bella thing because that has been done a billion times! Read and Review, please! I hope to update very soon. Also, pictures of the Ritz Carlton Chicago can be found on my profile.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay! I wanted to post yesterday, but I was still planning the chapter out in my head and deciding between a few possible outcomes. So I decided to hold back until I was sure of where I wanted this chapter to go.**

Chapter 22

Emmett POV

After our plane landed, Rosalie and I rented a car and raced through the streets of Chicago as fast as possible. Luckily, Edward had showed us his old house years ago when we were passing through so I knew where to go. However, the whole car ride Rose was trying to calm me down:

"Emmett. I don't understand why you're so angry. We've all seen this coming?"

I looked at her with confusion mixing into my angry expression. "What do you mean? I certainly didn't see _this_ coming." I gripped the steering wheel even tighter causing my fingers to make indentions.

My wife sighed. "Of course, I saw this coming. She'll probably want to be changed before she gets much older. And knowing Edward, he'll want to marry her before he changes her."

I froze. "Change her? You mean he wants to change my sweet little baby girl into a monster!?" I couldn't even think. I didn't know how to react so I did the only thing I could. I pressed my foot down harder willing the car to go even faster-if possible.

When we came upon the house, I made the car come to a screeching halt. I was fully prepared to simply knock the door down. But Rose must have sensed my intentions because she beat me to the door making quick work of the lock with a hair pin.

As the door opened, I put my vampire abilities to use. I could easily smell them. I could hear their breathing and Bella's heartbeat. I ran to the end of the hall and threw the door open. Taking in the scene before me, I froze.

I wanted to crush something-or someone-; I wanted to scream, but more than anything I wanted to cry. I couldn't take this; it was just too much. I turned and broke down sobbing as I walked back to the car feeling like a huge weight had just been laid upon my chest.

As I stumbled back to the car, Rose wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Emmett. This was all so hard on you and then you had to see that." I didn't respond. I just sat down in the car staring blankly off into space.

Rose walked back into the house probably to say something to Bella. While she was in there, all I could think was that I had lost my baby; he was taking her away from me. And worst of all, he was my brother. He asked her to marry him knowing how young she was. He wanted to change her into a blood sucking monster. And then he takes her innocence. Pondering all of this just caused another sob to rip through my chest.

Edward POV

After Emmett burst through the door, I began brainstorming some profound last words I could use before he ripped me to shreds and burned the pieces-probably burning the house along with me. But instead, he turned away making strangled heaving noises as he left.

Neither Bella nor I dared to move. We wrapped the sheets tighter around ourselves sure that any moment he would race back through the door leaving us to face the full brunt of his wrath. After a few moments of deafening silence, I opened my mouth to speak; I was going to suggest we get dressed and go down stairs to survey the situation…and hopefully stay alive in the process. But before I could utter a word, Rosalie came into the room.

She wore a look on her face that was an unmistakable mixture of hurt and anger. "Bella. Edward. I really don't know what to say, but here it goes…We heard about your engagement from the Deanlis. If you want to get married, that's fine with me. About Bella being changed, you both know how I feel about giving up humanity, but I also know that I'm not going to change your minds." She looked directly at Bella. "Your father is _very_ upset. He was having a lot of trouble dealing with everything else and then he has to find you two together like this. He can barely keep it together right now at all." I began to understand that the hurt on Rose's face was from feeling for her husband.

Bella tried to interject. "Look Mom-"

Rose's face hardened even more. "Save it Bella!" I saw tears form in my angel's eyes, and I held onto her hand a little tighter. "I warned you what would happen if you got caught. I don't think Emmett can stand to even try and deal with either of you right now-especially Edward…So Bella, your father and I both love you more than you could ever know, but I think it's best if you spent some time away to let him sort through this." Before she turned and left, Rose looked at me with tears shining in her eyes-tears that would never fall. _You better take care of her._

Bella looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Did she just kick me out?" I didn't need to respond; we both knew the answer and that would just make her feel worse. Bella collapsed into me sobbing uncontrollably, and I held her in my arms praying that we could somehow make this all better.

**Just a short little chapter, but my schedule is so crazy, and I wanted to get something out there. This situation is a little different than the last blowout with Emmett. Screaming verses sobbing, obviously this is all more serious. Also, before Edward and Bella weren't at fault it was just Emmett overreacting. This time Edward and Bella have much more to do with the outcome. Next chapter, you'll get Rose's feelings about having to kick Bella out. Read and Review, please. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry guys for making you wait! I have cheerleading practice two times a day everyday so I barely had time to write this short chapter. But I just want to say thanks for all the advice, support, and reviews (whether they be good or bad). You guys rock! ****Also, I knew I said Rosalie's reaction this chapter, but I have a new plan we won't hear from Em and Rose until the next chapter.**

Edward POV

After the incident with Emmett and Rose, Bella and I decided against staying until Monday as planned. We needed to get home and make sure Carlisle and Esme were up to speed with the new living arrangements.

I wasn't nervous regarding their acceptance of Bella living with us. I was however extremely worried that they would ask for details of what happened. The seventeen year old boy in me would be beyond mortified to have to tell my parents that I was caught in bed with my fiancée.

Ahh, _my fiancée_. With as messed up as everything seemed those two little words could bring a smile to my face. I prayed that Emmett and Rosalie would come around because this whole experience was something that traditionally a young girls parents played a large part in. Carlisle and Esme would be there for her, but it still wasn't the same as having the parents that raised and cared for her throughout her entire life.

I was just pulling up the drive with Bella asleep in the passenger seat. She had been crying during most of the flight from Chicago to Seattle, and shortly after we got in the car, she finally drifted off to sleep.

As I stopped the car, I got out quickly opening Bella's door. (The suitcases would just have to wait until tomorrow; I had some very important things to deal with.) I carefully picked my sleeping angel up in my arms.

I opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by hugs from Esme and Alice. "Oh Edward. You two are getting married; this is so wonderful!" I pulled back from them as they registered Bella who was still sniffling in her sleep against my chest along with the grave look on my face.

_Why doesn't he look happy? _Carlisle thought. I wasn't happy because my love was in pain.

Alice finally spoke allowed, "What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle maintained his composure, but Esme and Alice looked panicked.

I began walking towards the stairs before I answered. "Just let me put Bella to bed and then I'll answer."

I took Bella to my- I mean _our_ room. I changed her into a pair of my boxers with one of my large t-shirts. I placed her under the covers allowing her head to rest softly against the pillows. Finally, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking downstairs to the others.

They were waiting not so patiently for me on the couch. All except Jasper who I heard through their thoughts had went to hunt. I took a seat in one of the chairs as they looked at me expectantly. I guessed that I would have to speak first. "Well, I assume you know that Emmett and Rose were not so happy about the news of our engagement or at least Emmett wasn't."

Their thoughts all mirrored each other. _Oh God!_ Followed by a list of images consisting of Emmett throwing a table through the back wall. I glanced to the wall quickly noticing it was still damaged.

Carlisle responded first. "Yes we know. What happened after he found you two?"

I sighed _really_ not wanting to talk about this part. "Well, he was angry about the engagement; he was also angry because he finally figured out that Bella and I were planning for me to change her at some point. But he was mostly upset because he found us in a um…rather compromising position." I looked down if I were human I would have been bright red.

Alice understood immediately. _Eww Edward! I didn't need to know that part._

But just my luck, Carlisle and Esme still needed more explanation. Esme retorted, "He found you two kissing last time; you think he would have learned not to overact…"

I prepared myself to respond. "Well… Um… You see…"

Alice decided to take over. "Um Esme. It was a little bit more of a situation than just kissing."

Realization dawned on Carlisle and Esme. I registered Carlisle's thoughts first. _Wow, this is really uncomfortable…_

Esme's thoughts were slightly jumbled. _Huh…ohh…um…defiantly not something I wanted to hear about…_

I decided to avoid more embarrassment and move on. "So Emmett was very upset and surprisingly took a more emotional response than just yelling. He started sobbing and walked off. But…then Rose came in and did her fair share of yelling before she…well she kicked Bella out. So she'll be staying with us until things get resolved."

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all stared with wide eyes and their mouths dropped unable to register that Rosalie had kicked her own child out of the house. But, I didn't have time to deal with them anymore. I needed to be with my Bella.

I walked up the stairs to my room. Crawling into bed, I pulled Bella to me nuzzling her hair and humming her lullaby. As I thought throughout the night, I knew I had to do something to make things better.

Bella POV

I awoke late in the morning. I was securely tucked into Edward's arms with my face nuzzled into his neck. When I finally looked up, he kissed me good morning but neither of us said anything. I was feeling much more calm this morning probably because I spent the night in Edward's arms.

I glanced down noticing I was wearing Edward's clothes. I smiled; I loved wearing his clothes. "Did you change me?" I asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes. I hope that was alright." He actually looked nervous for my response. I just rolled my eyes. He was _so_ old fashion; why would I care if he changed me?

We were interrupted by Alice busting through the door. "Hey Bella! I figured that you needed some cheering up, and I know exactly what would cheer me up…wedding planning!" She smiled and bounced up and down waiting for me to speak.

Edward spoke before I could. "Alice. I think Bella may want to hold off on wedding plans until we're on better terms with her parents." He pulled me closer probably hoping I wouldn't break down at the mention of Mom and Dad.

Edward was very sweet to think of me, but I gave my opinion. "No. I don't want to wait. _This_ is what I want-what I need-and if Mom and Dad can't support that then we'll go on without them."

Edward looked me in the eye for a very long moment his face unreadable. He must have seen how serious I was because he responded by kissing my forehead and murmuring, "Okay. Whatever you want I'm with you. I love you."

Edward loved me, and as far as I was concerned, nothing else mattered.

**Read and Review. Please!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Rosalie POV

I was all alone in the house. Emmett had gone out to hunt. I think after what happened he needed some outlet for his adrenaline and his emotions. He needed something to tear apart the way he felt that he'd been torn apart. But nevertheless, I was still _alone_.

I sat in the middle of Bella's room staring blankly at the walls that surrounded me. The room was full of memories. Memories that had once been so joyous now seemed so painful. I took in each picture remembering perfectly when it was taken. _Bella with Em and I right after we adopted her. Her first Christmas with us. Her first day of school. Emmett teaching her to ride a bike. Bella starting high school. Her sixteenth birthday. Bella sitting in the driver's seat of her first car. _And finally, _Bella and Edward_. This picture was sitting on her night stand right next to her bed where she once slept.

She was gone! I told my baby to leave! I kicked her out! A sobbed tore through my chest as I mentally screamed at myself.

I thought back through the years focusing heavily on the last few months wondering: what happened? The answer was simple: she grew up. And I wasn't ready for it. She was my only child, and I couldn't stand the idea of losing her even if it was to someone I knew loved her. Everyone thought of Emmett as the one that dealt with Bella and Edward's relationship badly, but I took it all just as bad. But, I hid it better; I let it eat away at me-all the time knowing that I was losing her.

I thought about how painful it was to watch her grow up and walk away. But then, I thought about how beautiful she would look on her wedding day, and the idea of not being there to see her was equally painful.

I very quickly began to feel like I was being selfish. Just because I wasn't ready for Bella to grow up doesn't mean that she wasn't. Edward made her happy. What kind of parent would I be to deny her happiness? What they had wasn't just some fling. That didn't fit either of their personalities at all.

Bella had matured. She was wise well beyond her years. But no matter how mature she was, every time I looked at her I saw two Bellas: who she was today and the little three year old girl that asked to call me 'mommy.'

I knew both Emmett and I were being idiots. Bella grew up and was starting pull away from us. But by overreacting, we lost the opportunity to witness so many more memories in the future. The trouble with this situation was that I had no idea how to make it better.

I continued sobbing quietly to myself until I decided that I couldn't stand to stay in her room any more. I got up from the bed that was still saturated with her scent. I took one more look around the room before closing the door for good. Deciding not to go in there again until I had my baby back.

**Okay I'm sorry this was such a sort chapter. I was going to change POVs after Rosalie, but it would have been to much of a jump from the somber mood. But anyway, Read and Review. I Luv U Guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 25

Edward POV

Bella and I got to school a little early on Wednesday. We were sitting in the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper waiting for the bell to ring. Speaking of rings, I glanced down at the one on Bella's finger.

We talked about it yesterday; we didn't feel the need to make a big announcement regarding our engagement to people who weren't really our friends, but we weren't going to hide it either.

I was brought out off my thoughts by a conversation that I could hear across the cafeteria. Jessica Stanley was talking to a group of her mindless followers with an arrogant smirk on her face:

"I hear that _Bella_ has been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's house. From what my mother tells me, her parents go out of town all the time so she stays with the Cullens. Yesterday, Mom called Mrs. McCarty to ask for her help with the PTO, but her and Mr. McCarty are spending some time away. I'm sure they just let Bella stay in Edward's room. _Whore_." I saw red as I gripped the table to keep from running across the cafeteria and ripping her head off. People gossip and spread lies about my family all the time, but I wouldn't let anyone even think harshly about my Bella.

My angel was a thousand times the person and a thousand times as beautiful as _Jessica Stanley_ ever hoped to be.

Alice must have heard the ditz talking too. _Stupid bitch! She better watch her back!_

Thankfully, before I could get anymore angry, the bell rang. School went smoothly for the first part of the day. But I watched Bella carefully through the thoughts of others just incase anyone dared to say something to her. If they did, I would have their head. _Literally._

By lunch time, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and I were all seated at our usual table in the cafeteria. Bella leaned against my side and closed her eyes like she was tired and wanted a nap. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let her rest. I was watching my Bella so intently that I didn't notice approaching footsteps until someone spoke. I looked up to see _Jessica_.

Jasper, Alice, and I all glared at her. But she just looked at Bella with that same arrogant smirk from earlier on her face. "Hey Bella?" She spoke.

Bella raised her head from my chest and looked at Jessica confusedly waiting for her to continue. "I heard your parents are out of town _again_. And I was wondering if maybe you needed to stay with me. You know instead of being at home all alone."

Bella stiffened at the mention of Emmett and Rosalie but stared back at her with a straight face. "Um no thank you, Jessica. I'm actually staying with the Cullens." Jessica's smirk increased making her look somewhat deformed. _Oh I've got her now._

Suddenly, she faked an innocent expression. "Oh really? Your parents don't mind you staying with your boyfriend?" Jessica turned her attention to me looking me up and down hungrily. Eww!

This time Bella smirked. "Actually Jess, everyone is fine with me staying with my _fiancé_." Bella continued to smirk and leaned forward resting her head in her palm to show off the ring.

Jessica's face paled of color. Her eyes flew back and forth between me and Bella and the ring. _What? Uh, No…Engaged? Ughh!_

I laughed as she stalked off talking to herself under her breath. Then I turned to Bella pulling her close to me. "You're a genius," I whispered against her lips.

She kissed me and giggled. "I know." She kissed me again before weaving her hands into my hair. We continued to move our lips in sync until Alice decided to **rudely** interrupt.

"Um hello. You guys, I know you love each other. But you might want to stop before you give a free show to the whole cafeteria."

Bella kissed me softly again and nuzzled her face against my own. "When we get home."

Alice spoke again: "Actually Bella, you two will have to wait until tonight. You will be helping me design your wedding dress."

_And no peaking Edward!!!_

**Sorry for the wait, I was out of town over the weekend and sick on Friday. So Emmett and Rose went away to sort out their Bella issues. Where did they go? And how are they feeling now? Wait and see. Read and Review! Pretty please with sugar on top!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 26

Rosalie POV

Emmett pulled the car to a stop in front of the house in Denali. And we were instantly met by five vampires with smiles on their faces. Apparently, they were yet to register our mood.

Carmen spoke first. "Emmett. Rosalie. Welcome, it's so nice to see you again."

We nodded maintaining our stoic expressions not speaking until Tanya inquired, "What's wrong? You two look like somebody died."

At that, Emmett just snapped his head in her direction and glared at her before tearing into the forest by himself. I sighed and motioned everyone into the house, "Let's sit down. I'll explain."

All of the Denalis wore a mask of confusion as we sat down in the living room, and they waited for me to speak. Kate look at me, "I trust this has something to do with Bella and Edward."

I rubbed my head and took a deep breath trying in vain to relieve some of the sorrow I felt when thinking about my daughter before I confirmed her assumption, "Yes. After we heard about the engagement, we went to see them in Chicago as you know. And Emmett well he…let's just put in this way, he saw something no father should have to see."

The sisters' eyes went wide as they registered what I meant, and Elezar squirmed looking very uncomfortable.

"So I told Bella it would be better if she spent some time away from Emmett and I, and it's just been really hard on both of us." I let out a dry sob at this, and Elezar exited the room probably thinking this was something that the girls were more suited to deal with.

Carmen moved to the couch sitting next to me and wrapped me in a motherly hug. I looked up at her with despair most likely shining in my eyes, "You know the worst part…they're going ahead with the wedding; I'm not going to be there."

Tanya looked me in the eye, "Well, not if you keep acting like this. You're upset; Emmett's upset. And I can probably guess that Bella's upset. So regardless of how you two feel about her growing up, you need to suck it up and be there for her." I was undeniably shocked to here something like this come from Tanya especially because I thought she would be bitter that Edward was getting married considering how many times he rejected her.

Kate came to sit on the other side of me, "And if I were you, I wouldn't miss my daughter getting married just because Emmett won't come around…even though, I have a feeling he will change his mind when he realizes that he's missing his opportunity to walk her down the isle." She gave me a week smile of encouragement.

Carmen gave my shoulders a squeeze, "Besides she's marrying Edward, you and Emmett may feel betrayed because he's your brother, but you know he will treat her like an angel. No one will love and respect her like he will. So I would consider you both very lucky that she found him."

I smiled at all of them before getting up. "Thank you all so much. I'm just going to take some time to think through all of this."

Carmen returned my smile, "You know where the guest room is."

I walked up the stairs into the guest room at the end of the hall in the Denali house. I laid down in the middle of the bed allowing everything to flow through my head. My sadness that Bella had grown up and didn't need me anymore. How beautiful I imagine she would look in her wedding dress. Her life after the change…So many things I wanted to be there for.

Tanya was right I was being an idiot, and Emmett would hopefully come around later, but I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled out my phone and called the one person that I knew could help.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello," she answered in an excited voice.

"Hey Alice"…

Bella POV

Edward and I were actually able to escape away to our meadow for the afternoon effectively avoiding wedding planning. At least, I thought we were until Alice came and got me. How she found us, I do not know. She and Edward engaged in a short battle of tug-of-war before he surrendered to her pixie superiority.

But she was currently dragging me forcibly towards the house talking incessantly about my wedding dress. "Alice can't you design it on your own. I'm sure you know much more than I do." I was very excited to see the finished product of my dress; I just didn't want to take part in the very long boring process.

She smirked at me. "Well of course I know more Bella, but it's your dress so you have to help." She sent me a glare letting me know that her decision was final.

When Alice pulled me into the living room, I looked around and was met by my personal definition of hell. Every surface was covered with fabric samples, examples of different types of beading, sketch pads, measuring tapes, and lace, lots of lace. My eyes went wide, I wondered how I would make it through the afternoon.

Finally, my eyes landed on the one thing that made this whole situation better. Standing there in the doorway was my Mom. A smile spread across my face and tears fell from my eyes as we looked at each other. Ever so slowly a smile spread across her face as well, and that was all it took. I ran across the room where she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I love you Mom," I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie."

**Aww. So Rose has come around, but Emmett just needs more time. As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story so please keep at it. Also, check out my new story **_**How Quickly Things Change**_** you can find it on my profile. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 27

Edward POV

…4 months later…

Over the past few months, the wedding plans had come along quite well. The girls took care of the dress which Alice and Rose were very careful about hiding from me-not that I really wanted a peek; I wanted the _full_ affect of seeing my beautiful blushing bride as she walked down the aisle. Esme was focusing her attention on the decorations and the cake. The ceremony was set to take place in our house with the reception in the backyard. And Jasper, Carlisle, and I had been assigned to building the dance floor and the stage in the backyard. Alice was well on her way to orchestrating the perfect small summer wedding.

Rose came by everyday to help with the plans and visit Bella. Everyday we would all talk and laugh-no one ever mentioning the elephant in the room. No one ever once said Emmett's name. I could tell it made Bella sad that he wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle, but she worked very hard to hide it. Just last week, she asked Carlisle to give her away. He was more than happy to do it, but it obviously wasn't the same.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella walking into our room and plopping down on the bed next to me. She crawled towards me cuddling into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. "Did Alice release you for the day, love?"

She sighed as she snuggled closer. "Yeah. I think the wedding plans are getting out of hand. I just want to marry you; none of that other stuff matters to me."

I smiled to myself. "I know angel, but just think, in two weeks you will be Mrs. Cullen, and we'll have three weeks to ourselves." Ahh, three weeks all alone with Bella-_my personal heaven_.

She looked up at me her brown eyes shining and a small smile on her lips. "That sounds nice," she whispered leaning into to kiss me.

Our lips moved together perfectly, and she pulled at the roots of my hair causing me to moan. I gripped her thighs moving her to straddle my lap, and she ground her hips against mine as I kissed her neck.

We were interrupted by a gasp from the door. We both turned to see; Esme standing there in shock. As soon as we locked eyes with her, she quickly muttered "sorry" and pulled the door closed at a miraculous speed.

Bella went bright red and fell on the bed. "Oh God," she said to herself in low voice. She looked positively mortified.

I pulled her back into my arms. "Bella calm down. It's just Esme."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Edward. She's like your mother…This is so embarrassing." She collapsed against me and buried her face in my chest. I chuckled a little bit at her theatrics.

She looked back up at me with an angry expression like she was about to chew me out. But then she saw the paper sitting next to me on the bed. _Oh crap!_ She reached out to grab the paper. "What's this?" She asked not yet looking at it closely.

I quickly snatched the paper from her. "Nothing," I answered as I shoved it in my pocket.

Bella thought for a moment and looked at me with narrowed eyes before she got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Does it have to do with our honeymoon?"

I smiled and pulled her to me kissing her lips gently caressing her tongue. Finally, I pulled away leaving her a little breathless. "Maybe," I whispered.

Her eyes brightened before her features turned pouty. "Come on Edward. Just tell me where we're going?"

I smirked shaking my head. "Just wait and see my Bella. Just wait and see."

She jutted her lower lip out a little more which I captured between mine sucking on it gently. She moaned and pulled away just enough to speak, "I love you Edward."

I smiled staring into her eyes. "I love you too Isabella," I answered before leaning down to capture her lips again.

**So this is a very short chapter, but I just wanted to give a little fluff and filler before the next chapter which will be the wedding. Yay! Read and Review, please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my new beta weatherwitchXXX.**

Bella POV

I woke up early in the morning shaking with nerves and only one thought consuming my mind. _I'm getting married today_. I knew the nerves would only get worse throughout the day so I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Of course, my nerves had nothing to do with marrying Edward. Edward was the one thing that I was always sure off. I wanted to marry Edward more than anything in the world. I just didn't want to trip or forget what to say in the process.

I sat up in the bed as I looked around Alice's room. Alice had insisted that I stay away from Edward last night, something that I wasn't very happy about, but there was never really a point to arguing with Alice. My eyes finally fell to a picture on her dresser. It was a family portrait from some time ago, years before I was born. They were all there: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Mom,…Dad.

It was still difficult for me to think about this whole situation. As the wedding neared, Mom spent more time at with the rest of us so inevitably Dad spent more and more time alone. I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away knowing that I couldn't think about Dad. It would just upset me, and no matter how much I wished he would be there, it was all about me and Edward, in the end.

All of a sudden, the door flew open , and Alice immerged with a smile on her face holding a tray with fruit, cereal, and orange juice. "Good morning, Bella. I brought your breakfast so hurry up and eat so we can go ahead and get started once Rose gets here."

I raised on eyebrow. "Get what started Alice?"

She giggled and set the tray down beside. "Getting you ready silly."

I almost choked on my orange juice. "Alice. It's not even nine o'clock. The wedding is at six. Will it really take that long to get ready?" God, I really didn't want to spend nine hours in that torture chamber Alice calls a bathroom.

Alice sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Bella just trust me. It's a process, and we will need every minute to do your hair, make-up, nails, have lunch, do touch ups, and get you into your dress, plus get ready ourselves." I sighed and nodded my head.

Hours later, I was in Alice's bathroom with Mom and Alice working their magic on me. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They played music and talked, helping to keep me calm and entertained. But for the most part, I just zoned out going to my happy place where I was all alone with Edward.

Just me and him and whatever relaxing location he chose for our honeymoon. I weighed the pros and cons between a cabin in the artic, a sandy beach getaway, or the middle of the rainforest. But in truth, as long as we were together, it didn't matter if we were honeymooning in his room down the hall; I would be happy.

I could tell it was getting closer to the time for everything to start when Alice removed my dress from the garment bag and hung it on the door and started to steam away any wrinkles in the silk. Mom placed diamond earrings in my ears. She also slipped sapphire and diamond hair combs into my intricately styled hair which was curled and pulled away from my face in an up do.

My make-up was more than I was used to, but beautiful considering Alice would settle for nothing less than perfect. My lips were colored a soft red; my eyes were accented with dark shadow, and a soft pink blush on my cheeks.

"Come on Bella. It's time for you to get dressed." I was fairly certain that I started to hyperventilate as I walked into the bedroom to see Mom and Alice waiting for me with the dress.

I assumed the position with my hands over my head and my stomach tucked in so that they could place the dress over my head and zip, button, snap, and tie me into place. Alice danced around me and checked my hair and make-up one final time as Mom bent down and slipped the garter up my leg.

Alice dressed quickly in her black maid of honor dress while Mom put on her dark red dress which Alice designed especially for her. Even though they denied it, they were both more beautiful than I could ever hope to be.

A few moments later, music started to flow up the stairs. Mom kissed my cheek one last time.

"I love you Bella. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled at her.

"I love you too Mom," I whispered trying to blink back the tears that were already threatening to fall. She looked at me one long time before disappearing down the steps.

Alice turned around smiling at me, "Okay Bella. I'm going to go then you wait until you hear the wedding march begin before you follow okay? Take deep breaths can you do that for me?"

I gave her a nervous smile as I took her advice and tried to breathe deeply. I actually succeeded in calming myself until I thought of something.

"Alice! Where's Carlisle!?" I can't get married if there's no one to give me away.

Alice looked around confused.

"I don't know Bella. I would have thought…" She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief assuming it to be Carlisle. Just the door swung open revealing the last person I expected to see…

"Dad!" I shrieked racing toward him and throwing myself in his arms.

He looked up at me like he was about to cry.

"You didn't think I could live with myself if I missed this, did you?" He looked me up and down. "You look beautiful Bells."

I felt a tear escape. "I love you Dad."

He smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too Bella." He set me back on the ground stepping to the side so that I could place my arm through his much larger one.

I looked forward noticing that Alice was already gone barely giving me time to prepare myself before the wedding march began. With a great deal of anticipation and nerves, Dad and I began our dessent of the stairs.

Edward POV

The entire living room was beautiful candles and white roses everywhere. The scene was something strait out of a romance novel. But I barely registered any of that. All my attention was focused on the angel in front of me. Some part of my mind registered that Emmett was with her, but was quickly distracted by her beauty and grace shortly after.

Her long, luscious chocolate hair was curled and pulled back revealing her glorious, slender white neck. Her cheeks were flushed, and a smile was gracing her soft colored lips. But most striking off all was the emotion swimming in her deep brown eyes.

The dress was absolutely _perfect_ for my Bella. It was simple, yet beautiful: strapless which came in at her waist flowing out slightly at her hips and crafted from silk and delicate and white lace.

It seemed as if it took years for her to walk down the aisle. When she finally reached me, she mouthed, "I love you," which I returned.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" The minister asked.

Emmett smiled slightly before answering, "I do, her father." _Take care of my baby, Edward._ I smiled and nodded before turning to Bella and taking her small hands in mine feeling he engagement ring on her left hand .

Once again the minister began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together these two souls in holy matrimony…" The ceremony was simple and beautiful considering it was relatively small-only the family, the Deanlis, and few friends from town were in attendance. The vows were simple and traditional which was perfect. We didn't need some huge fanfare to profess our love; we did that everyday.

When it was time for the 'I do's,' Bella has tears streaming down her face responding in a whisper. We exchanged rings; two simple gold bands symbolizing our eternal love-Bella's fitting perfectly with her engagement ring. Finally, the minister announced, "You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella close to me before dipping her and kissing her lips passionately allowing my absolute love and devotion to seep into the kiss as the church broke into cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm a senior in high school, and I'm swamped with college apps and school on top of cheerleading. Next chapter will be the reception and honeymoon, and I hope to give you guys some insight into Emmett's thoughts and his decision to come back. **


	32. Chapter 32

Bella POV

Edward pulled me close into his arms gently kissing my hair as he led us through the crowd of our friends and family into the backyard where the reception was being held. We didn't make it far before we were ambushed by my mom who pulled both me and Edward into a tight hug squeezing the three of us together into a rather uncomfortable position.

"Oh God Bella…the ceremony was so beautiful. And your dress was absolutely perfect and then the flowers…and the candles," she cried tearless sobs as she held us tightly in her granite arms. I briefly looked up at Edward who was obviously holding back his laughter.

"Uhh Mom, I know Edward doesn't need the air, but I can't breathe," I managed to choke out.

She gave us one more good squeeze before releasing us before making an effort at quieting her sobs, "Sorry…I'll go help Alice." She disappeared through the crowds of people towards Alice who was currently flitting around the gifts and cake in a frenzy.

That left us to face all of our guest-the Denalis, Mike, Jessica, Angela with her boyfriend Ben, some of Carlisle's associated from the hospital as well as the Minister and other figures from around town. The Denalis made us promise to visit soon after we returned from our honey moon while Mike and Jessica weren't so easy to deal with. We practically had to beat them off with a stick just to get us to leave them alone. We hugged and shook hands until all of the guests had filtered past us and the reception was in full swing.

The music played softly around us as Edward gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the dance floor. He placed his cold lips against my ear, "I think it's time for our first dance, angel." I was too happy to even argue about dancing. I just placed my face against his stone chest inhaling his glorious scent as we swayed in the middle of the floor.

After a moment, I looked up at his perfect face getting lost in his topaz eyes. He pulled me even closer allowing a gentle smile to grace his face. Not even caring that we were surrounded by people watching us from all around, I leant up to place my lips against his. We kissed slowly and softly for an immeasurable moment until he gently pulled away as the song changed. Other people filtered out onto the dance floor but we stayed where we were-locked in each other's arms, lost in each other's eyes.

Emmett POV

I watched from my position next to Rose as Edward and Bella danced with each other across the yard. They seemed absolutely lost in each other oblivious to the crowds of people around them. I just stood there taking in the scene thinking back to my decision earlier this morning.

_I sat there at our house in Bella's old room wallowing in mine own stupidity. I could just imagine it. How beautiful she would look dressed in all white…The smile on her face as she makes her way down the aisle towards my brother…I had been so selfish. Who was I to deny them their happiness just because I wasn't ready to handle this type of change? Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I was down the hall digging in the closet for my tux. _

I made it in time for the ceremony, but somehow I still didn't know what to say to Bella or to Edward. So I just stayed where I was next to Rose hiding from them. I knew that I was acting silly, but after everything that had happened how was I suppose to break the ice? I sighed, and Rose obviously heard her eyes immediately following my stare towards the happy couple. Apparently, she understood my dilemma since she gave me an encouraging smile and nudged me in their direction.

I approached them cautiously still trying to figure out what I should even say. But of course, it's nearly impossible to sneak up on Edward, and he turned to face me once I was about five feet away. A huge smile broke out on Bella's face as she ran into my arms hugging me as tightly as she could. "I'm so happy you're here, Dad," she whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I was amazed that she could so easily forgive me for the whole ordeal that had passed. It just spoke to what an amazing person my daughter was.

She stepped back as I pulled Edward into a hug. _I'm sorry man._ He just shook his head giving me a genuine smile. As soon as he stepped back, they wrapped their arms around each other like they couldn't stand to be separated for any length of time like it was painful to have any space between them. I knew the feeling; it was the same way I felt about Rose when we married and the way I still felt about her every second we were together.

I knew at this point that I had to say something so I took a deep breath preparing myself, "I know it may not seem this way, but I really am happy that you found each other."

Edward smiled pulling his bride even closer into his side, "Thanks Em…we're happy to have you back."

Edward POV

The rest of the reception flowed smoothly. We opened all of gifts. Most of the human guest gave us china which only Bella needed and even she wouldn't need it much longer. After the gifts, we cut the cake. Of course, Bella shoved a rather large piece of the hideous concoction into my mouth allowing a wicked smirk to grace her face. _She would pay for that, _I made a mental note to myself as I gave her a playful growl too low for anyone else to hear.

Finally, we came to the part of the festivities that I was most looking forward to. I helped Bella into the chair before I lifted her dress and ducked down to very carefully grasp the garter between my teeth and gently slide it down her silky white leg. Of course when I looked back up, Bella was bright red as Japser whistled loudly and the crowd laughed collectively.

Everything else happened in a whirlwind, my annoying pixie of a sister stole Bella and escorted her into the house to change, and Jasper left to get the car. Before I knew it, we were in my Vanquish and on our way to the airport. I sighed happily ready for several weeks of time with no one distracting me from my angel.

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I had surgery on my elbow after I tore my UCL. Then I had to make up for the two weeks I missed from school. After all that settled down, I kind of had a dilemma about where I wanted to take this story. But anyway…thank you all for being patient. This chapter is kind of short, but the story is winding down from this point. READ and REVIEW! Thank guys!**


End file.
